Saints Row: Redemption
by TheXMan99
Summary: When a new group decides to take on The Saints, what will happen when some guy with a past is added? Set a year after The Third. Contains strong language, drug and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SR fic hope it's good so enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

The rain poured hard on the city of Steelport, the cemetery was filled with many of the dead.

A lone figure knelt down and left a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone as he stood up and looked down at what it said.

HERE LIES RICHARD TYLER, LOVING BROTHER, MAN OF THE LAW.

He was looking down on it and was in deep thought to why he came today.

_Why did you have to go? _

_I come back after several years to your fucking funeral…huh funny…I thought you'd be going to mine but I guess you went first._

_Who the hell did this to you? Why won't they tell me anything? It's just like them to deny it all and move on like it never happened._

_Fucking government…bunch of pencil pushing assholes, they couldn't tell me at least how you died?_

_It's not a crime to know right? But wait it seems it is…I get the can for trying to find out, the system is complete and utter bullshit._

_Sorry rambling again, guess no matter how much things change they always stay the same right bro?_

_Anyway I'm gonna stick around for a while until I can think of something, catch you soon._

Leaving the grave as anonymously as possible he was being soaked even though he wore his hoodie and kept walking as he saw while walking a woman wearing black and had an umbrella to shelter herself from the rain and was looking down on a grave as she was just silent, he could only see her from the back but he then got a look at her face and saw she had raven black hair which was tied up and a pair of purple sunglasses and a purple cross chain around her neck, she was holding a purse, she wore a long purple coat, a black turtleneck with a long black skirt and tights with knee high black boots.

But then just continued to make his way out as he left the cemetery and was deciding on what to do next until a car pulled up next to the side of the place.

The car had no licence plate on it, the windows were tinted and all of it looked custom made as then four men got out of it and were all dressed in what only he could see as security suits as then they pulled out automatic weapons as they went into the cemetery's side entrance.

He looked back towards the entrance and took a wild guess at what was about to happen.

_Oh goddamit!_

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Viola DeWynter."

She turned from the grave and was faced with four armed men and knew what this could possibly about.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"Our boss, you either come with us now or we make you."

"I don't go with strange men, you'll have to make an appointment." she said reaching into her purse.

Their guns clicked as the safety was off. "Don't even think about it, now come with us and we'll make this quick and easy."

She knew if they had their way she'd be dead and trying to fight them would make her death quicker.

As then one guy got a tap on his shoulder and he turned to a fist knocking him out as then the others turned to see some guy grabbing his weapon and they went to fire but he opened fire on them and shot one guy in the leg, another in the stomach and the other ran but he got one round in his back.

He rushed up to her to check on her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good but who the hell are you?" she asked.

"No time for that, they'll be back up in seconds do you have a car?" he asked.

"It's parked around the back." she said.

"Do you know anywhere safe?" he asked.

"I know where to go, look before we do anything I need a name." she demanded.

"My name's Jason Tyler now let's get the fuck out of here!" Jason said as she led him out of there running for their lives as they made it out of there and they got to a custom made purple, black and gold Raycaster as she got in the driver's side and Jason in the passenger seat as she turned the ignition and just floored it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The sound of tyres screeching through the city streets could be heard as the two were running as more unmarked cars came in pursuit of them.

"I'll keep them off us, you keep on driving!" Jason said as she nodded.

He opened the window as gunfire was hitting the back of the car as each bullet pierced the metal and shattered the back window he then poked his torso out and aimed and fired at them hitting the tyres and got it in one shot as the car skidded out of control crashing into the other two behind it as then they exploded.

"Nice shot, I'm taking a sharp left hang on!" Viola said as he did so and they were off the highway and using the alleyways.

"I know where being chased by some homicidal assholes but who are you?" Jason asked.

"Viola DeWynter, I can have a guess why their after me." Viola said.

"Why exactly?" Jason asked.

"Because of my friends and our business." Viola said as he was a little confused.

"Would the business be…illegal by chance?" Jason asked.

"I would say yes but I would be lying." Viola said as he guessed it was.

"Okay, then where are we headed?" Jason asked as she made a right back onto the road.

Then right behind them was more of them as Jason went right at them and fired rounds as he got the driver with a shot to the head stopping one car.

But more were coming as he continued to shoot at them as Viola went to make a call on her phone which was attached to her car's internal system.

"Hey it's me, listen I've got a big problem, I've got some guys tailing me I need you to bring the crew outside the building and give us cover." Viola asked.

"Wait slow down Vi, what do you mean we?"

"I got someone with me, he saved me look just get the crew ready and waste them as soon as we arrive." Viola said as she ducked when her window shattered.

"Ok we'll be there just get back to the crib in one piece."

"No problem Boss, we're almost there." Viola said hanging up.

Jason came back in. "Uh goddamit I'm out of ammo!" Jason cursed throwing the gun out the window.

Viola then opened the glove compartment and in there was a couple of fully loaded Shepards as he grabbed them and went back to it.

Shooting at the oncoming vehicles as he hit one of the shooters in the neck as he flinched and he accidentally shot his own guys inside the car as it spun out and into another car exploding.

"How far are we?" Jason asked as he shot at them.

"We're here!" Viola said as she put her foot down and managed to make it to their destination as he did a 180 spin and stopped in front of a massive skyscraper as then they saw them coming at them full speed.

"What the hell are you doing? We're about to fucking die!" Jason said as she said nothing and was waiting for something.

As they got closer he was starting to think this was a bad idea…

They then just halted for no reason and then running from behind them were a bunch of guys dressed in purple and armed to the teeth as then a guy in a black and purple suit came up front wielding a handgun and looked to the attackers.

As then they stepped out of their cars and were at a standoff with these guys.

"Who the hell are you guys? This is Saints territory or do you even watch TV?" the guy up front asked.

"Oh we know and believe you me, the time of The Saints running the show around here and Stillwater…is over!" one of them said as both Jason and Viola got out of the car.

Jason noticed something on the jacket of their attackers and it looked like a pin of a black bird which he could only describe as a raven.

"You fuckers aren't the first guys to say that, or the last so do yourselves a favour and fuck the hell out of my city before we make that decision for you." the guy up front said as all the others took the safety off their guns.

"We'll be back, just remember this…you are all enemies of Raven's Watch!" he said as he turned his gaze on Jason. "And you, you've made yourself an enemy out of Raven's Watch!" he said making Jason sigh.

"If you guys are gonna make an enemy out of me know this…" he then aimed his gun and fired a shot which went right past the guy and hit the one next to him square in the head killing him instantly. "Learn to shoot the target dickheads!" he said as they just got in their cars and left.

Looking to Jason, the guy up front went up to him.

"So this is the guy right?" he asked Viola.

"This is Jason Tyler, he saved me from them." Viola said.

"So who are you guys anyways?" Jason asked.

"You really don't know?" he asked.

"Not a clue, been out in the middle east and other parts of the world for years, haven't caught up with everything yet." Jason said as he chuckled at that.

"Not to worry, I'm The Boss here, of The Saints." The Boss introduced himself as they shook hands.

"The Saints? You're gangsters right?" Jason asked.

"That's right and now it seems you've gotten yourself caught in middle of our fucked up war." The Boss said as he took out his cell. "Shaundi, it's me call a meeting at the crib…we've got a problem." he said.

**I know it's short but next one will be longer.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Induction

**Here it is, I would like to thank people on the feedback and will continue to improve and learn so as asked for the next chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Induction 

It had been several hours since the incident and all Saints lieutenants had been assembled for a meeting in their crib atop the tower which was more secure and more bulletproof and missleproof.

They all awaited one more member's arrival to discuss what went down with Raven's Watch as they sat in the living area as then the member was Pierce as he entered looking a bit annoyed.

"Man this better be important I was in the middle of some sweet pussy and was about to get a-"

"Pierce shut the fuck up! No one wants to hear your shitty sexcapades!" Shaundi said as he shot her a dirty look and went to sit down next to Oleg.

"Ok so how did this all happen in short?" Boss asked Viola who was sitting next to him.

"Like I said, I almost got kidnapped by those assholes and out of nowhere Jason saves me, we took off and they came after us and we got back here and here we are." Viola explained the incident in short.

"So what about this new group…Raven's Watch?" Shaundi asked.

"All members are of four different gangs in the four corners of Europe and have been in business for nearly thirty years, operating on various fronts like, human trafficking, drug smuggling, fraud, money laundering, among other things." Kinzie explained as she pulled up a file on her laptop.

"I have heard of such a group, they are not to be taken lightly they've committed some unspeakable acts against their enemies." Oleg said telling them of his knowledge on this new group.

Jason hearing all of this was pretending not to as he was looking out of the building's view of the city.

"So what do we do about it playas?" Zimos asked through his custom made voice box.

"Do what we usually do, find out info on them, make a plan on who to attack first and fuck shit up for em." Boss said in his calm and focused mode of behaviour.

As they began to agree with that plan as it was business as usual for The Saints as then their attention turned to Jason.

"What about him Boss?" Shaundi asked.

"Well he did save Vi and also took some of those dicks out for us…Hey Jason get over here!" Boss called out to him as he went over to them and stood in front of The Saints.

Jason pulled down his hood and revealed his, short brown messy hair, his blue eyes staring at them and some stubble on his face but was barely noticeable.

"Let me guess you want me to join?" Jason asked.

"Well yeah but I can give you a hundred thousand right now to fuck off and not look back, but that would be a mistake so how about it?" Boss asked him giving him two options.

"I guess if I take the cash I could run and hide until they get bored and stop looking for me, but that's not me unfortunately and since these guys started it I guess I wanna help to finish it." Jason stated as he wanted in.

"Alright you're in, welcome to The Saints." Boss said as he was now a member of The Saints.

"Hey Boss, doesn't he need to go through an initiation first…we all did it?" Pierce mentioned as he nodded in agreement.

"Tyler, before you become a full member you gotta fight for it." Boss said as he went to the outside section of the floor and the crew followed as did Jason.

Seeing that they all formed a sort of circle around the helipad he guessed what it was and went to the centre of it and awaited what was coming.

"Ok boys and girls this is an initiation so Jason…you ready to fight for it?" Boss asked him as he nodded.

As then five random Saints closed in on him and he just got ready to fight them.

One came running at him as he threw a fist but Jason sidestepped him and grabbed the exposed arm and with one huge elbow coming down on the back of the Saint's arm a loud crack was heard and he was down and out wailing in pain.

The second attacked him from behind as he grabbed him holding him back as the other three took turns in hitting him but he broke free and hit an uppercut on one, another with a massive roundhouse kick to the head and the third tried to swing for him but he countered with a kick to the back of his leg bringing him to one knee and he grabbed his head from behind and just trusted his hand into his throat cutting his oxygen off.

As then the last guy knew he was all alone and just ran right at him but he just kicked him in the gut brining him to a stop as Jason then brought his palms out and hit him both sides of his head hard as the shot disoriented the Saint member he then nailed another body blow to his upper chest cavity and followed it up with another shot to the jaw knocking him out.

"Alright that's enough!" Boss called out as he'd seen enough and the injured Saints were taken back in and Jason stood tall.

"Am I in now? Or is there a three week waiting period as I don't think I'll be alive by then." Jason joked as the Boss approached him and extended his hand as he accepted it and now he was a Saint.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason was offered to have his initiation party but he declined as he wanted to get back to his apartment and rest so Viola offered to take him back there.

"So what's it like being a Saint?" Jason asked as Viola drove.

"It's got it's perks, good source of income, fame, roles in shitty movies." she said.

"Shitty movies?" Jason asked as she sighed knowing he would laugh about it.

"I did a sort of role, wore an outfit fit for a hooker end of story." Viola said as she did not want to go into anymore detail.

"Ok I won't ask, so does this sort of thing happen to you guys a lot?" Jason asked.

"On a regular basis but it's been a year since we've had anyone face us, where do I turn?" Viola asked.

"Take a right on the next junction, so why were you at the graveyard?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you were there." Viola said making a deal.

"Ok I'll tell you, here park around the corner." Jason said as she did so and they had stopped.

They got out of the car and she saw the building, it was a normal apartment building but it looked like complete shit, as they went in via the front entrance of the building and the inside said it all.

"Oh god it's like a crack den in here!" Viola commented on the state of the place.

"It was one but they got bored and moved on, it's up this way." Jason said as he led her up two flights of stairs and they were on the second floor and both travelled the hallway and stopped in front of the door labelled 3C as he took some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to the apartment." Jason said inviting her in as she accepted.

The place looked a bit messy as there were empty boxes everywhere and it seemed there was packing going on as she walked past the kitchen and it was filthy, full of unwashed dishes and food cartons littered the place.

She walked past the bedroom seeing the door was ajar and saw it had been slept in and looked a mess with clothes all over the floor.

As the living area looked just as bad with boxes, clothes and stuff piled into a corner as he quickly cleared more clothes off the sofa.

"Sorry for the mess haven't had a chance to sort things out." Jason said as she took a seat on the sofa as he cleared more stuff off the other chair and sat on it.

"So why were you there?" Viola asked him.

"I was visiting my brother." Jason bluntly said.

Viola seeing the sad look that came across his face knew it wasn't a good thing to bring up. "I'm sorry, when did it happen?" she asked.

"About a month ago, he was killed while in the line of duty." Jason told her of how his brother died.

"He was a cop?" Viola asked.

"He was an NSA agent…he got killed." Jason explained how he died as Viola knew how it felt to lose family.

"I was at the graveyard visiting my sister." she said as the look she had was the same he had as he was surprised by that.

"I guess I wasn't the only one seeing a sibling, how'd she die mind I ask?" Jason asked her.

"She was killed by a man named Killbane, me and her were part of a group that was against The Saints called The Syndicate, when our leader was killed me and Kiki tried to take over leadership duties but Ed-Killbane in a fit of rage grabbed her by her neck and snapped it like a popsicle…" she started to sob a little.

Jason seeing this he could see it was hard to talk about and then searched around himself and put in front of her a box of tissues as she took one and dried her eyes.

"Thanks…sorry for being like this, I don't usually do it but ever since she died I get upset about it." Viola said as she continued to dry her eyes.

"It's okay, I understand but I never knew how he died, you saw it happen in front of you, did you kill him?" Jason asked.

"I didn't but a friend of mine, Angel did but he died fighting him." Viola said as she had revenge but not by her hand.

"Better than nothing I suppose, are you sure you're ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine, look you'll need this." Viola handed a cell phone over to him. "This is for us to keep in contact with you, it's linked to our cells and also it's been locked to one signal and isolated from public networks." she said as he looked at it.

"Thanks I needed one of these, when will my first job be?" Jason asked.

"You'll get a call and instructions, just wait and see, I gotta head out." Viola said as she got up and he led her out and opened the door to let her out.

"Jason…thanks for everything, I'll never forget it." Viola thanked him as he smirked.

"No problem and I'll see you soon." Jason said as she gave him a smile and left.

He shut the door and locked it as he went into the bedroom. _Time for some shut eye._

Putting his cell and gun on the bedstand, took his jacket and shirt off and just collapsed onto the bed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Four men sat in a room filled with monitors as they all had a picture of each Saint on them and were discussing the day's events.

"Report…what have you done Malik?"

"I sent my men after Miss DeWynter as you said but they encountered an…unexpected problem."

"What kind of problem?"

As then a picture of Jason was pulled up.

"Who is he?"

"No idea, we've searched for his records but…"

"But what?"

"His files are government protected, we cannot access them without tipping the authorities off of our presence."

"I say we up our presence in Steelport, send Desmond and his crew, they will suffer for their insubordination."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason woke up the next morning as he opened his curtains and it was now a clear day for once as he went into the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed as then he heard his cell go off and answered it as it was a message which read.

_Go to Planet Saints on 43__rd__ street, I'll be waiting outside._

_Pierce._

He sighed as he knew this was it, his first job as a Saint as he was eating some toast and just left out the coffee, took his gun and left the apartment and locked up.

Looking around he did not know Steelport that well and looked at his cell as he used the GPS app he had o nit and used that to get to the store as he walked there and within about twenty minutes he was there and saw Pierce waiting by his car for him.

"Wonderin when you'd show up." Pierce said.

"Ok why did you ask to meet me here?" Jason asked as Pierce put his hand on his shoulder and led him into the store known as Planet Saints.

"Being a Saint is not all about how you perform, it's how you look doing it." Pierce explained to him as Jason surveyed the very purple store with all sorts of designer clothes.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Jason asked as he felt a little insulted.

"Well firstly you're wearing the clothes from yesterday and second these are not the stuff I want you wearing." pierce said as he made a nod to the cashier and Pierce led Jason through to the back room.

"This is what I'm talkin about." Pierce said showing him a more better range of clothes.

Jason looked at each one and was beginning to like it as Pierce grabbed some of his choice and Jason holding them and seeing what he'd picked out had only one thing to say.

"Pierce…do I look like Vanilla Ice motherfucker?" Jason asked as then he dropped the threads.

"Fine then you pick your damn outfit!" Pierce said as Jason gladly accepted.

Looking further on he grabbed some stuff he liked. "I'll wait for you outside in the car just come out when your ready. " Pierce said leaving him to it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As Pierce waited he then saw the door of the store open and emerged Jason in brand new clothing.

"Now you look more like a Saint." Pierce said.

Jason was now wearing a dark purple shirt with a black blazer, suit pants, some suede black shoes and what looked like an Italian leather belt as he liked it and got into the passenger side of Pierce's car and they drove off.

"Where we headed?" Jason asked.

"Got a few stops to do, need you to help me stay safe while I make them." Pierce explained.

As then Jason loaded his gun. "Never a dull moment when you're a Saint." he said as it was about to begin for him.

**He's now a Saint but what will be waiting for him around the corner?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Sky high

**Here it is sorry for the long wait my computer was down anyway hope this will be ok for now so enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Sky high

Pierce drove at a normal pace through the city streets as Jason just sat there as he was now being put through the torture of hearing him singing Ne-Yo.

"Cos I'm so sick of love songs…it's sad but it's true…" Pierce sang terribly.

As then Jason shut the stereo off and he stopped singing and gave him a dirty look.

"Dude, why shut off my tunes? I was getting to the good part?" Pierce whined.

"Sorry but my ears were on the verge of bleeding out." Jason sarcastically said.

"I'm not that bad! Has Shaundi been sayin shit about me?" Pierce asked thinking it was her words that made him think this.

"Nope just that I think you suck at signing, stick to media and Japanese anime voice overs." Jason said as that time he had been talking with Shaundi.

"I gotta stop smokin weed with her." Pierce cursed himself for that.

"So where we headed?" Jason asked.

"I need to pick up some merchandise from these guys." Pierce explained.

"Ok but what is the merchandise?" Jason asked.

"Some Columbian paraphernalia I managed to acquire." Pierce said as Jason got the jest of it.

"Columbians and their coke, how much are they offering?" Jason asked.

"A few thousand." Pierce said as Jason was surprised by that.

Jason had a bad feeling about this and decided to see how this was going to play out for them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They arrived at the exchange in an abandoned factory and he saw three guys, one wearing a white suit, the other two were in black as they approached them both Pierce and Jason were ready to do business.

"Hey cabrone, you the guy we talked to?" the guy in white asked.

"Yeah that's me." Pierce said.

"Who's the cholo, you said you'd be alone?" he asked him about Jason.

"My protection, now where's the gear?" Pierce asked.

"Show us the money first." he demanded as Pierce nodded to Jason and went to the back of the car and opened the trunk and brought out a large metal case as he shut the trunk and came back over to them.

Jason handed Pierce the case as Jason took out his cell and seemed to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yeah…what! Oh really…I'll do that…yeah I'll tell them…thanks." Jason said as he hung up and Pierce looked confused to that call he got.

"Uh gentlemen I just had an interesting conversation with a former client of yours and he told me that you guys ripped him off?" Jason accused them as they looked shocked.

They looked to one another and they drew out their weapons which were automatics.

"Get your fuckin hands up!" the guy in white said.

Both Saints looked to one another and did just that as the guy in white took the briefcase off of Pierce.

"Shit! Can't believe I fell for this!" Pierce cursed.

"These guys are con artists and my bet is they're not even Columbian." Jason said as the conmen were laughing to that remark.

"You call yourselves Saints…pathetic." the guy in white said as he motioned to one guy to get the car as he went to do so.

"So I take it your gonna waste us?" Pierce asked.

As the sound of their safety coming off was heard.

"Does that answer your question genius?" Jason sarcastically said.

The sound of screeching wheels came and the getaway vehicle was awaiting them as the guy in white went to the car but stopped for a second.

"Good doing business with you gringos, maybe we should do this again?" he said as he motioned the cutthroat to the guy holding the gun on the Saints.

He went to pull the trigger but then Jason then dropped to the ground and while falling and pulled out his gun and shot a quick rounds in the guy's leg dropping him to one knee and another in his head killing him as his associates just drove off out of there.

"Come on we gotta get after those fuckers!" Pierce said as Jason followed him into the car and they drove after them.

The so called Columbians were on the run and were being tailed by two ticked off Saints as Pierce drove and Jason was trying to shoot them but they used oncoming traffic to evade them.

"Damn! Those fuckers are crazy…you got any ideas?" Jason asked his fellow Saint.

"Yeah hang on, I know a way to cut em off!" Pierce said as he made a very sharp turn off the freeway and through the market district.

"So tell me how'd you know those guys were lying sacks of shit?" Pierce asked as he just narrowly avoided oncoming group of pedestrians.

"Let's just say I've seen it before, some men have honour…some don't, I had a bad feeling and decided to call them on a bluff and it paid off." Jason said as the car went crashing through some crates.

"Next time you know something do feel free to say something that could well…save our asses!" Pierce bitched about as they exited the district and right into the streets.

"Hey didn't it pay off? Haven't we got them on the run? Well next time I do I'll let you know." Jason sarcastically said as the speed of the car picked up and right in front of them was the conmen.

The car came to a sudden stop as both men buckled forward as then both men looked to one another and Pierce revved the engine as did their enemies, the challenge was made and again the revving of engines was heard.

"Floor it." Jason said as the rubber was burning the tarmac and a massive jumpstart which gave them a huge boost forward and going at how many miles an hour the oncoming conmen were now playing the game of chicken.

Both cars were at maximum speed not stopping for anything as the moment of truth was about to be seen, the conmen swerved out of the way at the last minute but they saw that they were still going fast and saw they were heading for the gas station as braking was not working…

BOOM! They were killed on impact with the fuel pumps.

The Saints quickly slammed the brakes and looked out from their windows to see the explosion engulf a portion of the area.

"Aww shit my green!" Pierce whined as his money went up in flames along with their problem.

"Hey at least we didn't get killed." Jason said.

"Whatever, how am I even gonna explain this?" Pierce asked.

"Let me take care of that." Jason said as he got out his phone and dialled the one person he shouldn't dial when Pierce fucked up." Hey…yeah I know the deal, well if you're next to a TV and watch the news." he said.

"Yeah…ok…I'll tell him, see ya." Jason said hanging up, as he turned to face Pierce.

"Who did you just call? Please not Shaundi, I'll never hear the end of it!" Pierce hoped to god he didn't.

"Wanna say yes but, I'd be lying and besides you almost got us killed, so next time check your info." Jason said as it was even between them.

As then Jason's cell was ringing and he answered it.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Jason…it's Kinzie, I need you to come down to my warehouse, it's urgent." Kinzie asked.

"Why urgent? Can't you ask someone else?" Jason asked.

"Believe me I need it to be you now get down here asap." Kinzie said as she hung up.

"Hey Pierce can you take me to Kinzie's place?" Jason asked him.

"Let me guess she wants a favour from you?" Pierce asked.

"Not too sure said it was urgent." Jason said as he had no idea what she wanted from him.

"Just to warn ya, she can be a little bit…weird." Pierce said as he still had no idea what was in store for him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Pierce drove him to the warehouse district and dropped him off outside Kinzie's place as he left in a hurry for some reason as Jason went right up to the front gates but was then stopped as he heard the sound of electricity charging up and as then the gates became electrified and made him jump back a little as then from the ground out popped what he could only describe as a blue cybernetic eye of sorts as it looked directly at him.

"**Name and business." **

It asked him in a computerised voice as he was a bit baffled to this sort of reception.

"Uh I'm here to see Kinzie?" Jason said as it just blinked once and continued to look at him.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO LEAVE OR YOU WILL BE SHOT!"**

Jason hearing that just stood there with his arms crossed and was waiting to see what would happen as out came some machine guns…

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" gunshots rang throughout the district.

"Kinzie…if you can hear me let me in right now before I tear into this eye and rip out it's insides!" Jason demanded as blew the smoke from the end of his gun barrel.

As the electrified gate powered down and the eye retreated back into the ground the way was open as Jason sighed.

"I hate technology." Jason said to himself as he made his way to the Saints tech expert.

**0-0-0-0-0**

He entered the huge warehouse and saw the entire place was covered in monitors, wiring and what he could see was supercomputers and there was a chair turned facing a screen.

"Kinzie?" Jason called out to her.

The chair turned and faced him as he saw the red headed techie herself and she stood up.

"Sorry for earlier still testing that security system, needs a better interface of facial recognition ." Kinzie said as she walked past him.

"You needed my help and that it was urgent?" Jason asked.

"Yes I needed to ask you about this." she said pulling out a file of sorts and he saw the logo on the front and knew his secret was out.

"Guess I can't lie now, how much do you know of them?" he asked.

"Not much but I've heard whispers and rumours nothing more, but how did you get involved with them?" she asked out of curiosity.

He looked away from her. "Rather not talk about it." he bluntly said.

"Fair enough but I'll find out sooner or later, but how'd you even get fired from an organisation like that?" she asked as he turned to face her with a heavy sigh.

"I did something stupid, got caught and they burned me…so there." he said not revealing anything major again.

She then handed him the file as he looked inside of it and saw the words DISALLOWED on the front of it and his profile all written down but no evidence of how he was burned.

"How did you get this file?" he asked.

"I have my ways but if you must know it was from my friend in the bureau." she answered him as he could get why she knew this info.

"A former fed, now turned gangster, the irony in that alone says it all." he said to himself as she smirked.

A massive alarm went off in the place as it was deafening and Kinzie ran towards her console and checked on what was causing it and brought it up on the big screen.

Jason ran over to see for himself. "What is going on now?" he said loudly over the alarm.

"We're under attack, a few of Planet Saints stores are being bombed." Kinzie said as Jason knew that was his cue.

"Where are the locations to?" he asked.

"I've sent them to your cell, get there now and take them out, I'll get some backup to help you." she said as she monitored the situation.

Jason left and ran outside as a car came and pulled right up to him and saw it was The Boss and he looked pissed as he winded down the window.

"Ready to kill some assholes?" Boss asked him as he nodded and got in the car and both drove off to the locations.

**I know it's short but will make the next one a bit more longer. **

**Who's attacking them? Why are they? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Burning desire

**Sorry for the huge delay but was having technical problems but now i'm back so thanks for being patient and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Burning desire

The sound of screeching tyres could be heard through the streets as a dark purple car raced around each corner.

"How bad is it?" Jason asked Boss as he drove furiously to their destination.

"Bad enough that their fuckin with our revenue and our merchandise." Boss said as he cut through a red light.

"They're hitting us where it hurts…our wallets, it's a classic move in gang warfare they want us to know they can hurt us when they want." Jason said as his insight was right on the money.

"We need to waste these fuckers right now and find out who their workin for." Boss said as he did a huge 360 turn and hit the brakes.

They stopped outside Planet Saints as it was being torched by some guys who brandished red vests or red jackets and red pants to match them as they were throwing moltovs at the place as both Saints exited the vehicle.

Jason brought out his handgun and Boss had an automatic shotgun as both men let loose a hail of gunfire on these guys taking some of them down but they retaliated by throwing moltovs at them trying to engulf them in flames as both Saints got out of the way and took cover behind their car.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Jason said as he shot a couple of rounds at them.

"No idea but they picked the wrong guys to fuck with!" Boss said as he then pulled out his cell making a call.

"Kinz? Find out who these guys are now and get us some help down here." Boss told their tech expert as he hung up.

"So any ideas to why they're doing this?" Jason asked firing more shots and actually hitting one of them.

"None but they're pissing me off!" Boss said firing shots as he got one as well.

"Is there anything happening today?" Jason asked him.

Boss began to think as something did come to mind. "Oh shit." he said as he got out his cell again.

"Shaundi-"

"Boss! Fuck where are you? They're after the weapons we got from Chicago, we need some help down here!" Shaundi shouted as explosions were heard in the background.

"I'll be right there!" Boss shouted.

Jason was beginning to clean house as he shot one of them holding a bottle as the substance exploded all over the guy as his gun fired and hit his buddy next to him.

"Can you handle this?" Boss asked him.

"No problem go help Shaundi, I'll help the others." Jason said as Boss nodded to him as some Saints arrived to provide support.

Jason took out the remaining guys with single shots to either the chest or head as he didn't even need the other Saints help to do this as then his phone started to ring and he saw the caller ID.

"Viola?" Jason answered as he could hear a lot of explosions and gunfire.

"Jason! Me and Zimos are pinned down by these guys, they have a fucking gatlling gun!" Viola shouted as more explosions were heard.

"Where are you now?" Jason asked worried for them both.

"Were at 5th street outside Planet Saints, hurry up they're taking us all out!" Viola shouted frantically.

"Don't worry Viola, I'm on my way! Just hang on till I get there!" Jason said hanging up.

"Viola and Zimos need our help, you three come with me and the rest of you stay put and clear this up." Jason ordered as they did so.

Jason got into a car driven by a Saint as two more cars followed them as they went to save their fellow Saints.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"FUCK!" Boss shouted as a crate of their guns exploded.

"J I swear if I get my hands on those fuckers…" Shaundi shouted over the booming sounds of explosions as she then shot one of them. " …I'm gonna tear them all a new one with my new knife!" she said aggressively.

Both of them were trying to defend their merchandise from the onslaught of the unknown attackers as then the sound of an aircraft engine was heard from the distance.

"Shit Harrier!" Boss pointed to coming at them as a red and black war machine was heading their way and firing missiles to their direction.

They both ducked down for cover as missiles were hitting their cargo ship hard in an attempt to sink their cargo as then more gangsters arrived to take them on as the two Saints had no choice but to fight.

"Ready for this girl?" Boss asked.

"J…you know I'm ready to fuck some shit up!" Shaundi replied as they both rose out of cover and opened fire.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Viola was taking cover behind the purple SUV as it was her only defence against the gatlling gun as each shot was pounding everything including the vehicle in it's path as she was trapped.

"Players take that asshole out!" Zimos said in his musical voice box as a couple of Saints went to try and stop the guy but they got mowed down within seconds.

The sound of car engines speeding down the highway was heard and it was backup in the form of Jason as he brought some Saints with him as he popped his head out of the window and aimed for the shooter as he hit him in the arm but the guy was big, he wore a red tank top, black combat pants and boots to match and was also wearing a red hockey mask as he shrugged it off and turned his attention to them.

Bullets just hit each car as one behind Jason went up in an explosion as then his driver got shot and killed as he then pushed his body out of the drivers seat then took the wheel but used the Saint's body as a human shield taking each shot but drove on towards the hot zone to save his friends but saw that the bonnet was on fire and quickly threw the body off him and waited for it…he jumped out of the car and threw the vehicle right at the gunner as it exploded on impact seemingly taking him out.

As Jason rolled on the concrete of the road he saw the explosion and saw Viola by the SUV holding her leg as Jason got up and rushed over to her.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm O-AH!" Viola yelped as he could see she was hurt.

"Yeah you're clearly ok besides the pain your in." Jason said as he was about to help her up…

BOOM!

One of the Saints cars was blown up as the heavy hitter was still alive and kicking as he just swatted the car away with one hand.

He saw Jason and Viola in his sights and just stampeding his way towards them as Jason went to cut him off and went right for him as he jumped on top of a car and from there hit the big guy with a flying fist to his head making him stumble back as Jason did not hesitate as he went in and got some body shots but that seemed to not do anything as he was grabbed with both arms and was being crushed, as he struggled to get free Jason got his arms free and struck both his hands to the sides of the big guy's head sending a shockwave through his skull making him drop Jason.

As he was trying to get back in Jason got behind him and leaped up and had him in a chokehold as he was looking to snap his neck but that was proving to be too much as the big guy threw himself back first into a car breaking the windows as Jason held on but the big guy was fading as then he was down to one knee…BANG! He was shot in the head and fell to the floor as he saw it was Zimos who got the kill.

"Thanks Zimos." Jason said as he noticed he was covered in the guy's blood and brains. "Ugh…there a good shirt." he said trying to wipe it off.

He then went over to help Viola up as he slowly got her to her feet but she leaned on him as her crutch as then Jason's cell went off and he picked up.

"Boss?" he asked.

"Did you get em?" Boss asked him.

"Yeah…we got em, Zimos and Viola are ok what of on your end?" Jason asked.

"They were after the shipment all along, they blew the ship to fucking hell, we almost bit it but Oleg brought some back up and they just left after blowing the ship up." Boss said revealing they were only distracting the others to go after the shipment of weapons.

"Guess I was right, we need to think of a way to take it to them, still any idea on who they are?" Jason asked.

"Kinz is still looking into it but we'll know soon, but for now just be ready those assholes could come back anytime." Boss said hanging up.

"What now playas?" Zimos asked.

"We wait on Kinzie's intel and stay on guard, they hit the shipment but everyone else is ok." Jason said.

"I'm heading back to the club." Zimos said as he looked to Jason. "Playa come by I might have some work for you." he said as Jason nodded his head accepting the offer as he got into his car and left leaving him and Viola alone.

"So you need to go anywhere?" Jason asked.

"Yeah can you take me back to my place." Viola asked as he nodded and led her to the only car not completely destroyed and opened the door for her as she slowly got in.

He then got in and they drove off to her place.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They arrived at her place which was a private place among the rich as she opened the window and punched in the code to open the massive gates as they drove in and he parked the car on the driveway as he got out and went to help her out as he helped bring her to the front door and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys and unlocked the door as they entered.

The place was huge, it was a bungalow but much bigger, the place had a huge living room which was about the size of Jason's apartment, there were several paintings hanging up around the place and had a nice view of the city from the back of the room.

He then took her over to the red couch and carefully sat her down on it.

"Get your boot off, I need to take a look." Jason asked.

"I'm fine go and see what Zimos wants." Viola said trying to not look like a wuss.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're ok." Jason said as she huffed at that and took off her right tight legging and her boot and he took a closer look.

"It's just swollen, I'll get some ice for it just keep it raised." Jason said going to the kitchen area as he found it easy.

Looking around he found the freezer with ice dispenser and began looking in the drawers of the kitchen and found a plastic bag as he took it over to the dispenser and pressed the button to let the ice drop and it filled the bag immediately as he tied a small knot to keep it all in and brought it out to the injured Viola.

"Hold it there for a sec." Jason asked her as she stretched over and did so as he went to get something.

He came back with some tape and began to wrap the bag of ice around her swollen foot as he finished wrapping it she felt some relief from the pain.

"Now is that better?" Jason asked her.

"Much better." Viola answered feeling a bit better. "Don't you want to get out of those stained clothes?" she asked referring to his bloodstained clothes as he let out a light sigh.

"Don't want to look like I just came out of the slaughterhouse." Jason joked as she smiled at that.

"You should take a shower to clean up if your going to see Zimos, he likes his club clean nothing dirty, I'll get you some spare clothes when you're done." Viola said pointing to the bathroom as he went to it.

Entering the nicely decked out bathroom and began stripping as he finished he entered the shower and turned on the faucet and the hot water came raining down on him as the blood and days events washed off of him.

_What a day, I get shot at, thrown around and to top it off I'm washing a guy's brains off of me…just like the old days, it's like I never got away from it all._

Jason turned off the shower and was finally cleansed as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and dried himself off as he put his underwear and pants back on but remained shirtless and went to find Viola as he had his bloodstained shirt and jacket in hand as he was back in the living area where he left her she came limping back in with a clean purple shirt as he went over to help her.

"You shouldn't have gotten up, that ankle is still swollen." Jason said.

"It's a little better I can manage." Viola said as they went over to the couch and he helped her to sit down as she handed him the clean shirt.

As he put the shirt on she could not help noticing his toned muscles and the several scars that decorated his physique which began to make her feel flustered at that sight as the shirt fit him perfectly.

"Hey this is nice material what is it?" Jason asked looking at it.

"It's Persian cotton it's one of Planet Saints best material and most expensive." Viola said as he liked that.

"Why do you have guy shirts?" Jason asked.

"Some of the guys crash here at times when I least expect it, by the way that shirt's Pierce's collection so keep it." Viola said as Jason smirked to that knowing he would indeed annoy Pierce with this.

"I better go see Zimos, you need anything else?" Jason asked.

"Nothing else but I just wanna say this…" she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek which caught him by surprise. "Thank you for saving me again." she said as he tried not to look too embarrassed or look stupid in front of her so he smiled at her and nodded.

"See you later Viola and thanks for the shirt." Jason said as he got up and left the Saint to rest up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason arrived at Zimos's club and entered the place as he saw it was pimped out to the fullest with the lights flashing, music blaring and women all dancing for their wages as the male patrons enjoyed their show's he went over to the bar and asked the bartender to where Zimos was as he pointed him to the back and nodded in thanks.

Going through the door he saw it was the office and area of Zimos as he was chilling out with some girls listening to some music and doing some blow as he saw the new Saint enter.

"Hey there playa, do want a hit of this shit?" Zimos's musical voice box asked him.

"Uh no thanks that stuff does not agree with me, you said you had a job for me?" Jason asked.

"I need you to do protection." Zimos said as a girl approached them both. "This is my best girl Sylvia, she's being stalked by some fucker who won't take no for an answer." he explained as Sylvia approached Jason as the platinum haired, blue eyed dancer hung off him.

"So you're the new Saint, so tell me chere…will you protect me?" Sylvia asked in her sultry French accent.

"Who's been stalking you?" Jason asked being as professional as he could.

"Not sure but he keeps on following me wherever I go, home, the gym, the hair salon, the spa and even here." Sylvia said.

"He knows where you are and when, that sounds like to me this is no ordinary stalker, my guess is he's either a client, an ex-boyfriend or someone who is enamoured with you and has a funny way of showing it." Jason made possible leads on the mystery stalker.

He then looked Sylvia up and down seeing she wore a lot of designer clothes and jewellery.

"Sylvia did you buy all of your stuff?" he asked.

"No I was given it by some very…satisfied customers." Sylvia said as Jason knew what she meant by that.

"My guess is that the guy sent you some of the stuff and there's possibly a tracking device of sorts able to tell you where you are in a several mile radius." he said as they all looked impressed he knew that.

"But I know who sent me my gifts accept…" Sylvia realised there was one acceptation as she went for the platinum bracelet on her left wrist as she pulled it off and gave it to Jason.

He took a closer look at it and saw it was encrusted with different jewels, as then he spotted and engravement of an eye with a large diamond in it.

"Anyone have a knife?" Jason asked as everyone in the room pulled out a blade. "Stupid question." he said and took one.

Carefully placing it underneath the jewel he then with ease dislodged it out of the pictured eye and it was as he suspected.

"A tracking bug, this is how he knows where you are." Jason said looking at it as they all went to have a look.

"Playa do you have any ideas?" Zimos asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Jason said as they listened to him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Watching from a distance an unmarked car was parked opposite the club and the driver watched as he saw his target leaving the club and was about to follow until he saw something unusual as she was leaving with a guy he'd never seen before as then they kissed and both got into his car and drove off as he quickly turned on the tracking system.

The tracker showed their movements to him as he began to see that they were heading to an isolated area as he knew he had his chance and immediately made a b-line to there.

As he arrived in minutes and saw the car parked outside an old warehouse he got out of the car and proceeded quickly to interrupt them and crept up as silently as he could, but as he looked in the car there was no one in the front seats but a bracelet…

"CLICK"

The sound of a gun's safety was taken off and the cold hard barrel pressed at the back of his skull.

"Turn around…slowly." Jason ordered as he did and saw he was wearing a black hoodie and just yanked it down to reveal a scraggly looking face with greasy dark hair.

"I don't know him." Sylvia said as he looked insulted.

"WHAT! You don't remember me? You gave me my first lap dance and even said I was your favourite, so I kept on coming back hoping you'd be with me!" he said as it was the same sad story as Jason felt bad for the guy.

"Ok pal, here's the plan, you're going to get into your car, leave town and find a new hobby which doesn't involve stalking women." Jason said giving the ultimatum.

"Will you marry me." he asked Sylvia.

"Can you shoot him now?" she asked as Jason didn't disagree as he aimed for his head.

"OK!OK!OK! I'm going don't kill me! I just wanted to love!" he said as then they all looked in disgust at what he just did.

"Seriously? Just get going and don't come back." Jason said as he ran back to his car and drove off frantically.

"Very persuasive…I like that, now can you take me home?" Sylvia asked as he nodded.

0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at her place as he saw it was one of those nice places as she looked to him.

"Would you like to come upstairs for a drink?" she asked.

"I don't know I'm not a huge drinker." Jason said trying to turn it down.

"Can't I thank my hero?" she said.

"Alright one drink but that's it." Jason said reluctantly as they got out of the car and headed on up.

The place was one of these lavished apartments but on her salary it was impressive as he guessed this was a benefit of being one of Zimos's best girls as she unlocked the door with her key and they entered as the place was decorated with trinkets, velvet red furniture and lots and lots of jewellery lying all over the place.

"I'll get us some wine, why don't you take a seat mon a mi." Sylvia said as Jason sat down on the red couch and got comfortable.

He surveyed the place more as he then saw her return with two large glasses and a bottle of wine as she sat next to him placed them on the table and began pouring them both as he took his glass and she took hers.

"To me being free of my problem thanks to you." Sylvia said as they drank to that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You didn't kill them!"

"I know but how well do you know me?"

"I take it you have a plan Desmond?"

"What me and the lads did was to prove that the Saints are not untouchable, we demolished their stores and blew up their weapons stock and also I know something about the new boy." Desmond said.

"What do you know?"

"His name is Jason Tyler he's a former government agent." Desmond said.

"Is he dangerous?"

"Very dangerous, I'm going to send some hit squads after each Saint's lieutenant if that doesn't work I'll deal with them myself." Desmond said making the statement.

"If you fail Desmond…Viktor will gladly take them out as well as you."

"I won't let those wankers run roughshot over me and the lads." Desmond said.

**What does Desmond have planned for The Saints? What does he know about Jason? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Sucker punch

**Here it is sorry for the long wait been working a bit and managed to finish this so enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Suckerpunch

It was now morning and Jason slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined through the window as he looked around his surroundings and noticed he was not back at his place as he looked next to him he knew where he was to the sleeping form of Sylvia and remembered that he got drunk with her and seeing he was still wearing his shirt and had his pants on which meant nothing happened between them…he hoped.

"You're awake." Sylvia said as he got up and looked for his shirt.

"Damn, haven't gotten drunk like that in a while, did we…y'know?" Jason asked as he felt a little awkward.

Sylvia gave a small giggle. "No we didn't we drank a couple of bottles and all we did was as you Americans say…spoon mon a mi? But I have seen worse, do not worry chere I understand you either don't want it or there's someone else?" she asked as he just grunted and found his shirt on the floor and put it back on.

"That answers my question, hope you tell that person chere." Sylvia.

"Whatever, I gotta go business to take care of." Jason said looking at the text he received a few hours ago.

"Au revoir mon ami, I'm always here if you change your mind." Sylvia said as he saw her lustful gaze as he just walked out of there and left her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason drove the car back to his place as he wanted to grab a shower before he went for the meeting at the Saints headquarters as he pulled up to his building…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jason shouted as he did a hard turn break and got out of the car looking at his building being engulfed in flames.

He got out his cell and dialled The Boss's number. "Boss? My place just got torched and-"

All he could hear was gunfire as he was unable to answer the phone as then he had another call and saw it was Oleg as he answered it.

"Tyler! We're being overwhelmed! They have us pinned down at our headquarters!" Oleg said as the amount of explosions could be heard in the background.

"They just torched my place! They missed me completely is everyone there?" Jason asked.

"No…Pierce, Shaundi, Viola, Kinzie and Zimos haven't been heard from yet." Oleg said as Jason began to put the pieces together.

"They're picking us off one by one, without each other to support they know we're at our weakest on our own." Jason explained.

"We underestimated them, I think they've either taken our friends or…"

"Don't say that, if they were dead we'd know by now." Jason said assuring the Russian.

"No more talking get here now and help us drive them away!" Oleg said as the line went dead.

"Oleg? Oleg?…Shit!" Jason muttered as he wasted no time and got into the car and sped off to help his fellow Saints.

**0-0-0-0-0**

He hoped he would get there in time as he saw the outer part of the building was surrounded by the same red cars and knew they were going for another shot at them but this time they caught them by surprise as Jason knew another way in and went to get in by the parking garage as he saw there was some down there but he quickly just did a hard brake turn into them and killed most on impact as others were mortally wounded.

Jason got out of the car as he just shot one of them crawling on the ground, then another in the body and a third in the face as he was now pissed off they had just burned his apartment.

He looked on the ground and grabbed a semi automatic and loaded it and went right towards the elevator and pushed the top floor button and was looking for some payback as he finally arrived he saw the flames and debris engulfing the floor as he saw the intruders and just shot at any of them that moved as the surprise appearance of the newest Saint caught them off guard.

"Bugger it's Ty-" he got cut off as his neck was snapped by Jason as he moved through the floor and encountering more of them as he used the corpse as a human shield taking all the bullets thrown at him as he retaliated taking a couple of them out with headshots as he just threw his shield at the remaining two as it floored them and he just quickly shot them both.

Hearing gunshots and screams of pain he guessed where the real action was and headed there.

Both Oleg and Boss were holding their own as they managed to make their own trench stacking all the furniture in the hallways and using the mini bar as their own base as both men shot any oncoming guys.

"I'm on my last shell." Oleg said loading his gun.

Boss was shooting more of them coming as he ducked down to reload his guns. "Shit I'm on my last few rounds as well, where the hell is everyone?" he asked as more of them poured in.

But then a grenade came rolling towards them as that was the sign to run…BOOM! It exploded taking several of them with it but some still remained as they were just shot by Jason who made the right time to arrive as he shot the last one he made his way over to his crew in hopes of finding out why these attacks just happened and why they decided now to hit.

"Good thing we freakin recruited you Jase." Boss said as he and Oleg came out from their hiding spot.

"Glad you were able to join us my friend." Oleg said as Jason loaded his gun.

"Any idea what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"None they just attacked us without warning." Oleg said as then Boss got a call on his cell as he answered it.

"Yeah?." he answered.

"This must be the infamous Boss of the Third Street Saints, just to be clear I'm Desmond Myers, the leader of the Red Lions, as you just saw my boys are pretty vicious when you back us into a corner now this was just a taste of what's to come unless you do as we say." Desmond threatened.

"And why the fuck would I do that you limey brit?" Boss said as then he heard something on the phone.

"J! TELL THESE FUCKERS THEY CA-" it was Shaundi's foul mouth he heard and by the sound of it she got cracked in the mouth for not playing along.

"You heard that, that was the sound of my gun hitting your bird's face, now either you hand over the control of your gang, revenue and properties or I'll start killing your friends one by one starting with the gobby little tart here." Desmond threatened him.

Boss knew if he didn't do that Shaundi was dead, he already lost friends…_Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny and Angel._

"How bout I-" he got the phone taken off him by Jason.

"Hey this the asshole who bombed my place?" Jason asked as he heard some laughing.

"Is that you Tyler? I knew if I burned your place down it would wind you up, now why do want to talk?" Desmond asked.

"Is everyone else there with you?" Jason asked.

"Except you three, now are you going to be good little boys and give what I want or do I start sending them back to you in bits by FedEx." Desmond threatened him.

"How about this, we bring you all the paperwork you need and in exchange you give them back unharmed." Jason said making the deal.

"Tomorrow, Steelport docks, noon the Boss comes alone and they don't die." Desmond said as he hung up.

"Jase what the hell?" Boss said as he snatched his phone back off him.

"I take it by that you have a plan my friend?" Oleg asked Jason as he nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So that's the plan, go in, hand him the documents and we get the guys back." Jason said explaining the plan.

Boss did not like this as he was handing over all his hard work along with his friends to make The Third Street Saints who they are today and even after beating The Syndicate it would end like this.

"I don't want to hand them over everything and look like a bunch of pussy whipped motherfuckers! But…I won't let my friends die for it, I've lost so many and I can't lose anyone else!" Boss said slamming his fist through the glass coffee table breaking it as he cut his hand open.

"Ah crap!" Boss said holding his bleeding hand as he went off to get some bandages for it.

"Do you think this will work?" Oleg asked Jason.

"I hope so for their sakes and his." Jason said motioning over to their leader's state of mind and him nursing his injury.

"Yes he has had it bad these past few years but since last year things were going good, until now, once again we caught the attention of some unsavoury people and now we may have to pay the ultimate price for the lives of our comrades." Oleg said as he knew he was right.

"Oleg…I don't know you that well but I know how much being a Saint has meant to you as it does Boss but for me I did it because…I was lost, I thought I was fighting for the right side but they screwed me over and now I don't know who to trust." Jason confessed to Oleg.

"My friend I do not know you that well either but your past with the government does not make you who you are it's the present that will define you." Oleg said as Jason knew his past.

"Let me guess Kinzie told you?" Jason asked him.

"She and I have…an understanding with one another over matters like this." Oleg said as Jason then clicked on something there.

"Rumours are true about you two, shouldn't be surprised that both of you are intelligent and ex government agents like me." Jason said as he smirked at that comment as he put a hand to his shoulder. "We'll save them and her, my plan will work." he reassured him as Boss cam back and was holding two large bags as he threw them on the ground and both men opened them up.

"Alright I'll go make the stuff and believe me this has worked before." Jason said as he took the other bag with him and left them alone.

"This is going to be one massive riot we're about to start." Boss said loading a gun.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Awaiting in a warehouse Desmond was anticipating the Boss and Jason to appear and give him the necessary paperwork to hand over full control of The Saints entire ownership in exchange for his prisoners.

He looked back and saw his crew keeping an eye on the tied up Saints who were on their knees as their lives were in the hands of the three remaining Saints.

"Soon the Lions will be responsible for demolishing the legacy of The Third Street Saints and all it took was a bit of kidnapping and extortion, your Boss must be a complete and utter pussy to surrender like this?" Desmond said taunting the other Saints who wanted to kill this guy.

"Hey asshole…so why are you still holding your gun in one hand and your dick in another?" it was Shaundi who was first to reply as she was still having trouble speaking after Desmond pistol whipped her in the mouth.

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the jaw aggressively as she whined from the pain she was in as blood was still dripping out of her mouth.

"Listen here you slag, I've just taken out half of your crew and made you all look like a bunch of knob heads, you think your Boss is going to save you well think again." Desmond said as he let go and gave her a backhand across the face as she spat out more blood.

"YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE!" he heard that voice as Pierce as he tried to defend his friend as Desmond got agitated by him…

"BANG!" he shot Pierce in the left leg.

"AGH! YOU BASTARD!" Pierce shouted as he bled out on the floor.

"Boss! Listen we need em alive, remember what the Watch said?" one of The Lions said reminding him of the consequences of not completing his task.

"I know and I'd rather be the one to do it than give it to Viktor." Desmond said calming down.

"As Shaundi said, you're holding your gun in one hand and your dick in the other so why not just kill us right now and take everything or maybe you are a little pussy." to everyone's surprise Viola made her voice heard as she was trying to goad Desmond into another act of violence.

He approached her and grabbed her by the neck and was close enough she could feel his stinking breath on her.

"Love…you really should not try to tempt me into hurting that pretty face of yours right here right now, but I'll make sure all your friends are present when I do." Desmond said as she knew this man was as sadistic as anything.

As then he heard the sound of a car engine and entering the place revving it's engine as it was the very recognisable purple and gold vehicle of the Saints Boss as stepping out was not The Boss but…

"Tyler? What the hell is this?" Desmond asked as he was not expecting just Jason.

"It's the exchange like you wanted now let's get this over with." Jason said as he was holding the metal briefcase as he saw Pierce holding his shot up leg and Shaundi bleeding from the mouth he had to act fast.

"Clearly your Boss wussed out and sent his lackey to do the job, hand over the case first then I'll hold my end of the deal." Desmond said as he sent his goons to grab the case as they took it from him while they kept their weapons on him. "You know I heard about how much of a nasty bugger you were and I guess the rumours were exaggerated." he said as he looked inside the briefcase and saw the paperwork.

"Let them go Desmond, it doesn't have to be this way." Jason pleaded.

"I'll let them go. "he then walked over to Viola. "But I'm keeping this one, never done a posh tart before." he said licking his lips as that set Jason off.

"You sick bastard! I should kill you where you stand." Jason threatened him as his squad locked their weapons on him.

"And how're you going to do that? You're out numbered and out gunned." Desmond said.

"You know those rumours about me? Well not exaggerated…because you brought a gun to a bomb fight!" Jason shouted as he ripped his shirt off revealing a bulletproof vest with wring to a canister of something as the biohazard symbol and some coding on the front of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Desmond asked now scared shitless.

"Yep, Nightshade very hard to get in this economy but I managed to get some and now I'm calling the shots you get your crew, let us go and leave before I fill us all up with this." Jason said making the ultimatum.

"Screw you Tyler!" Desmond said bringing out his handgun and fired for him but Jason quickly ripped the canister off him and threw it as it collided with the canister as it just released the gas into the air.

The sounds of coughing and screaming was heard as the white smoke filled the place.

"Hey Desmond! Hospital's an hour away think you can make it?" Jason asked as he used his jacket to cover his face from exposure.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TYLER!" Desmond said as him and his boys ran out of there leaving them.

Jason grabbed the canister and threw it outside away from them all as the smoke cleared.

"Everyone alright?" Jason asked as he started untying them all.

"Jase you're asking us if we're okay after you poisoned us all?" Shaundi shouted as he saw their eyes we're tearing up but for the girls their mascara was running.

"It's tear gas, home made tear gas, I tricked him." Jason said as he got on his cell. "They're coming your way." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Standing on the rooftop of a building both Boss and Oleg were watching and waiting as Boss got the signal from Jason.

"Ready?" Boss asked as Oleg was next to him. "As always my friend time we got our revenge." Oleg said as both men had a couple of laser cannons courtesy of the US government.

"Here they come." Oleg said as they both got a lock on the oncoming vehicles.

"Aim…Lock…Target…Burn in hell!" Boss said as the guns fired a direct beam of pulsing energy towards the vehicles and within one blast the entire section had been engulfed in an inferno of fire as the cars were thrown through the air.

Seeing more they fired more shots at them and more exploded into inferno wrecks as finally there was no more of them left.

"Man these guns are freakin awesome! Shaundi wished she'd tried em first!" Boss said as the area was engulfed in flames, car parts, bodies and bits of the road.

"I'll call Jason and tell him the good news." Oleg said getting his cell out and dialled his number.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone was still trying to clear their eyes and get all the gas out of their systems as Jason was trying to help Pierce with his gunshot wound to the leg.

"Stop being a little pussy Pierce I've seen worse." Jason said as he managed to get a closer look at the wound.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH THE BULLET IN YOUR LEG!" Pierce shouted as the pain was excruciating.

"Okay hold him, I'm going to pull it out." Jason said as Shaundi, Zimos and Viola held him down as he used both thumbs to pop it out and with enough pressure it did just that. "AAAHHHH! THAT HURTS YOU ASSHOLE!" Pierce shouted as blood was seeping from the open wound.

"Well it's about to hurt a lot more…gun." Jason asked as he was given it by Kinzie and fired a few rounds into the air. "Take a deep breath and…" he plunged the end of the hot barrel into the wound.

"AAAGH! OH GOD!" Pierce screamed as the barrel burned into the wound as Jason held it there for a few seconds as he then released it and ripped a bit of his shirt off and wrapped the wound up.

"There that'll hold until you get to the hospital." Jason said.

He felt the vibration from his cell and saw it was Oleg and answered it.

"Hey…oh nice, at least he's out of the way… yeah everyone's ok…yeah I'll tell them, ok see you then." Jason said as Oleg hung up. "Good news, they're done the plan worked." he informed them.

"So now what?" Shaundi asked.

"Clean up and meet up in an hour at the HQ." Jason said.

They all nodded as he was approached by Viola.

"I'm so glad you came, you took one hell of a risk coming to save us from Desmond." she said being thankful for his arrival.

"I know but the plan paid off and he fell for the trap and now he's dead, one problem out of the way and got him back for burning down my place." Jason said.

"They burned your place down?" Viola asked.

"Yeah he did it to piss me off." Jason said.

"Look why don't you stay with me until you find your own place?" Viola offered him.

"Thanks Vi, glad I met you." Jason thanked her as for some reason she blushed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Saints all went their separate ways until the meeting later on as Jason offered to take Viola back he wanted to go back to the remains of his place and see what was left as he made it there and saw the emergency services outside and finishing up as they both stopped a few yards outside of there and got out of the car and asked a nearby cop of the situation.

"Hey officer what happened here?" Jason asked.

"There was a-oh Ms. DeWynter you're here." the cop said as Jason knew the presence The Saints had with the local authorities.

"Yes my friend here was the tenant of this building and would like to know what had happened here?" she asked.

"Well sir according the reports there was a fire within your apartment and it seems the gas mains somehow disconnected and your pilot light then broke sparking the fire." he said as then he went to get a box of sorts and gave it to Jason. "They managed to salvage this but it's all that survived." he said.

Jason looked into the box and saw some photos, some jewellery and he pulled out a baseball which was still intact but was worn out from use.

"Thanks." Jason said as he nodded and left them.

"You ok?" Viola asked him as he was still looking at the baseball.

"Yeah…let's get out of here I need to sit down." Jason said as they made their way over to the car and popped the trunk open and placed the stuff within and closed it as both of them got in.

"So where now?" he asked.

They were both met with a huge jolt of electricity to their necks and after a few seconds they were both in a state of shock.

Jason looked up from the driver's seat as he was drifting in and out of consciousness and saw the culprit.

"Sleep tight you wanker…we're going for a ride." seeing it was Desmond, Jason's vision went black.

**0-0-0-0-0**

His vision becoming brighter, fuzzy then to full view as Jason awoke to see he was hand cuffed and it seemed he was in a building under construction and only a few feet from him was Viola hung up by her hands and dangling over what looked like from his view a bottomless pit and standing in front of her with his back turned was Desmond as he then faced him.

"You're finally awake." Desmond said as Jason could see that his face had been scorched on it and portions of his suit was burned as it was from the ambush but he survived it somehow. "Your little attempt to kill me failed, I'm still kicking and you stopped me from taking control of The Saints and messed my mug up!" he said as the rage showed on his face.

He then walked over to Jason and unlocked his cuffs freeing him for some reason as then he pulled out a device of sorts and flipped a switch.

"Get up Tyler!" he demanded as Jason did. "I just activated a bomb that's within the place, if you want to try and save yourself and the posh tart over there then you'll have to fight me just like we do in good ol Essex." he said making the challenge.

"You have no idea who your dealing with…let Viola go and we can fight." Jason tried to reason with him but he just laughed and lunged at him as Jason dodged the shot.

"I know who you are Tyler, your one fucked up bugger, I thought the boys in Ukraine and Sao Paul were bad but you…you're something else!" Desmond said as Jason lunged form him but he dodged the blow as well.

"You think you know me? You haven't seen nothing yet!" Jason shouted as he connected with a fist right to the face and another to the gut winding him.

"Ugh…oh is that all…I thought I was being beaten by a battie boy." Desmond taunted.

"No idea what that means but…" Jason responded with a another fist to the face as he kept on hitting him repeatedly as he knew he was trying to stall him from freeing Viola and escaping from the deathtrap.

"C'mon Tyler where is that evil bastard that I know about? Where is that evil sadist of yours?" Desmond goaded him to get angrier.

"Nice try…I'm going to get Viola and leave, I suggest you run right now before I change my mind." Jason made the ultimatum as he went to free her. "Vi are you-AH!" he shouted as Desmond plunged a knife into his back sending him to the floor.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Desmond said as he started to stomp on him furiously.

Viola began to wake up as she opened her eyes and saw herself strung up and overlooking a bottomless pit and then saw Desmond kicking Jason in the gut repeatedly as there was a knife in his back.

"JASON!" Viola shouted as both men heard her Desmond looked at her and smiled.

"Ah the tart is awake…why don't I show her what you get with messing with the Watch?" Desmond said as he went behind Jason and yanked out the knife in his back as he yelped Desmond stood I front of him as he looked at his watch. "Only three minutes left…time to die." he brought the knife towards his neck…

Jason grabbed his wrist as Desmond held on to the knife tightly, both men were in a struggle as Jason got to his feet and was pressuring the knife home as then he loosened Desmond's grip off of it and he lost his weapon as Jason delivered a head butt and followed it up with a wicked uppercut sending him towards the pit but not before he flew right into Viola who used her legs to grab him by the neck as she began to choke him with all her leg muscles.

He was gasping for air as the Saint was choking the life out of him and knowing he was dangling over a bottomless pit.

"Any last words?" Jason asked him as Desmond looked at him with such hate.

"Go…to…hell…Tyler!" Desmond said as Viola took that as an answer and just let him go.

"TTTTYYYYLLLLEEERRRRRR!" Desmond said as he fell to his doom.

Jason picked up the knife. "Vi can you swing over to me I'll cut you down." he said as she started to do so.

"BOOM!" an explosion was heard and the place was beginning to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Viola asked as she was near him.

"A bomb, Desmond set it up to get me to fight him to save us both, we gotta move, hurry!" Jason said as she swung hard enough he was able to grab her and held her tightly while he used his free arm with the knife in hand to cut her rope and was freed in seconds.

"BOOM!" another explosion was heard.

"Shit! How are we going to get out of here?" Viola asked as the place was coming down around them.

As then he found a way as both ran towards a garbage tube. "I'd rather die!" Viola complained as Jason just shoved her down it as she screamed all sorts of obscenities echoing down it as Jason followed the building was collapsing and both ended up at the bottom and in the garbage as both exited and ran from the place as they fell to the ground and looked back at the destruction as Jason held his wounded back and Viola checking on him.

"You alright?" Viola asked.

"Yeah…I'll live you?" He asked as both looked at one another with concern.

"Ok a bit traumatised but good…is he dead?" she asked still looking at him.

"I hope so, just glad your safe." he said as he also was still looking at her.

Both kept the staring going as the explosions was still going in front of them as then in the heat of the moment they kissed.

After a few seconds they broke it realising what just happened they took a moment to think and just went back to it continuing the kiss.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Crawling away from the explosion Desmond was still alive.

"Wankers…they'll pay they'll fu-" he stopped in mid sentence as he looked up and saw someone stood over him.

"Oh bugger me…"

"BANG!"

**Desmond is done, Jason and Viola having their moment!**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. Does it have to be complicated? Part 1

**Just to to say sorry for delaying the update was having trouble continuing this but after seeing the trailer for Saints Row 4 I decided to update so anyway here it is enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Does it have to be complicated? Part 1

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Desmond and his crew but Jason knew that his death wasn't his and Viola's doing as an article in the newspaper showed a picture of him but listed as David Hayle and it said he was killed by a shot to the head not the amount of wounds and broken bones he had as this made it clear that his friends killed him to make an example of his failure and that it won't be tolerated.

However since that night of Desmond's death and the moment that went on between him and Viola both Saints were in an awkward situation as they hadn't spoken to one another.

_Why the fuck did you do that? _

_You like her?_

_It was the adrenalin and the fact you both cheated death that__'__s what that was!_

_Or maybe you__'__ve got feelings for her?_

_I__'__ve only known her a few days and besides she doesn__'__t know about your past._

_Maybe I should tell her, she might understand. _

_Or think you__'__re a complete psycho._

He was on his way to see Shaundi to help her solve a problem that's been bugging her for a while now as he approached the lavished crib of the Saint lieutenant as he buzzed her place and was given access to enter the building.

"Shaundi?" Jason called out as he opened the door to her place.

He saw the place was littered with letters, pictures and gifts guessing it was all from fans, exes and stalkers.

"Shaundi?" he continued to call for her as he looked further around the place.

As then he heard some muffled screaming. "Shaundi where are you?" he called out again as then he heard the scream a bit louder and stopped in front of a door as he opened it.

"Don't even think about it." Shaundi said as he was in utter shock and holding in his laughter.

"Do what? The fact your cuffed to the bed and wearing a…a…a…" he could not bring himself to say it.

"It's a Professor Genki outfit okay! Just get me out of here now so I can shower and change, been here since last night." Shaundi complained as he found the key next to the nightstand and unlocked her out of her cuffs.

"Finafuckingly I can get this stupid suit off!" Shaundi said ripping the cat costume off exposing Jason to her half naked form.

She noticed him shying away from her as she just could not believe he was doing so.

"Goddamit Jase, it's nothing embarrassing to look at, I've had guys seen more than this and I was off my face half the time." Shaundi said as she then took her bra off revealing her…assets.

"Yeah well some of us actually care for some dignity." Jason said as he kept his eyes off the now naked Saint as she just rolled her eyes at that and went into her bathroom and ran the shower. "So how exactly did you end up in that situation?" he had to ask.

"I was high." Shaundi flatly said.

Jason waited for her to finish showering as he looked around the apartment of the Saint and just saw all the different merchandise she owned including movie posters, photo spreads and also saw some pictures of her with the crew as he saw one with Boss, her, Pierce and the man he guessed to be Johnny Gat.

"One more question to ask…" Jason called out to her.

"What is it?" Shaundi answered.

"How'd you end up in that outfit and chained to your bed?" he asked again really wanting to know.

Emerging from the bathroom wearing a purple robe and drying her hair as she began looking around her place.

"I told you I was high I do some messed up shit when I-OH SHIT!" Shaundi shouted out as Jason ran to the direction of her foul mouth and saw her on the floor where the room was torn apart with papers and drawers thrown all over the room and then he spotted a hole in her floor and a metal box with it's contents scattered out.

"Shaundi what is all this?" Jason asked as he knelt down to her to have a closer look.

"My life." she flatly said.

He looked at what was left out and found several different passports all with her picture but different names on them, a couple of guns, some piles of cash left untouched and then he saw one item that was separate from everything there and had a closer look as it was a photo.

"Shaundi who is this?" Jason asked holding out the photo to her.

"It's nothing just ignore it." Shaundi said trying to dodge the question.

"Shaundi I can't help you if you don't tell me who she is." Jason said trying to gain her trust.

She gave it a thought . "She's my daughter." she said as this was the first time he'd seen her concerned about something other than gang business.

"Ok so why would someone break in here tear this room apart and leave all the valuables behind?" Jason asked out loud.

As then the apartment phone rang and she went to answer it.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY?!" Shaundi shouted over the phone as Jason raced in to see her ranting over the phone to someone. "I swear to god if you even think of going near-hello? GODDAMMIT!" she shouted out loud throwing the phone on the ground nearly breaking it.

"Did something happen?" Jason asked.

"The guys who emptied out my safe they're blackmailing me." Shaundi said.

"Ok but who are they?" Jason asked.

"No idea they sounded foreign." Shaundi answered as it was clear these guys were a mystery.

"Members of Raven's Watch?" Jason asked making an assumption.

"Possibly not sure though." Shaundi said.

"Alright I'll call Boss and have-"

"NO! just don't tell him it's really personal and I…" Shaundi was at a loss for words and that did not happen often as Jason had to know why.

"What have they got on you?" Jason asked.

"They know who my daughter is and they want me to work for them in exchange they won't track her down and hurt her…Jase I can't lose her." Shaundi said as she was beginning to cry as Jason held her as she looked him in the eyes.

"I'll make sure she's safe, I'll need her location and help on this." Jason asked.

"Boss is out of town with Zimos and Pierce, Oleg is in the middle of a vehicle deal and Kinzie is stuck in her cave." Shaundi said as it was looking dim.

"That leaves…" Jason pulled out his cell and dialled a number. "Hey it's me, listen we've got a situation and I need your help." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Is she co-operating?"

"No comrade she has not responded."

"You know what must be done."

"Yes I will, dasvedanya."

**0-0-0-0-0**

There was nothing but tension and silence as Jason was standing in-between two women who did not get along at all.

"Of all the people you called…" Shaundi said with her arms crossed.

"Hey listen I'm sorry you're still grieving but you have to learn to move on and I already told you what happened." Viola said trying to close the lid on this.

As that just made Shaundi angry and she was about to lunge for her but Jason stepped in and kept them both at a distance.

"Well at least you know what it's like to lose a family member!" Shaundi spat as that antagonised Viola also wanting a fight but again Jason kept them both at bay.

"Both of you stop it! I won't be playing diplomat while we have a situation!" Jason said reminding Shaundi of what was at stake as she stopped.

"Ok no time for this I just want her safe." Shaundi said.

"What're you talking about?" Viola asked As Shaundi looked more guilty. "Why the big mystery?" she asked now confused.

"I think the Watch is trying to blackmail me by using my daughter as leverage." Shaundi said.

"I-I-I didn't know why couldn't you tell me?" Viola asked.

"I told him not to and hoped you wouldn't ask just please save her…if anything happened to her I'd…" Shaundi was at a loss for words.

"I'll help we're Saints afterall." Viola said agreeing to help.

"Look I know you still think she could've stopped Johnny's death but would it change anything now?" Jason asked her.

Shaundi gave a look realising she had to try and move on. "It wouldn't but I know Johnny wouldn't stand here bitching about it he'd say "Never pussy about the past" and he's right." she said remembering Johnny's wise words.

Viola went past Jason as she was face to face with Shaundi. "You are right I do know what it's like to lose family, I guess I had to lose mine for me to see clearly and I now I have a family and The Saints are my family so let me make this promise, I'll save your little girl." Viola made the promise.

"Thank you." Shaundi said as they shook hands seeing this hatchet was buried.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Already on the road both Jason and Viola made their way out of Steelport and towards Chicago where Shaundi's daughter was.

"What's the plan?" Jason asked.

"Simple, we get the girl and get the hell out before they find us." Viola said as that was simple enough.

"We need to talk." Viola said as he gave a look.

"About what?" Jason asked trying to be distant.

"You know what I'm talking about." Viola said trying to bring up their incident.

"Nothing to talk about, we were staring death in the face, adrenalin was pumping and we acted on impulse." Jason said

"We kissed you ass!" Viola said as he was completely ignoring that fact.

"I know and I'm sorry for not making a big deal out of this but we've only known one another a few days and it's going fast." Jason said.

"Look I don't put out like that for anyone even if they've saved my life a few times, but I just wanted to clear the air that what happened wasn't a big deal and besides you'd have to take me to dinner first to get that far." Viola said giving a sly smile to him as he chuckled at that.

"I'll hold you to that." Jason said as that surprised her.

A few hours passed as both were just reviewing the plan.

"You go in, show them the paperwork, get the girl and we get the hell out of there and get her back to her mom." Viola said as he nodded agreeing with that.

"Simple but there's a good chance they may have beaten us to her and already took her but on the off chance we actually get there first I need you to keep the car running and if there's no time you get her out of here and leave me, do not come back for me or they win." Jason explained the worst case scenario to her as she looked a bit upset at the thought of doing that to him.

"I won't leave you to die, it won't happen." Viola said not wanting to do that to him.

"Hopefully but if it does then don't think for a second and get the hell out." Jason told her as she nodded. "However I think that we may need to switch vehicles, this is a dead giveaway and our outfits scream Saints." he said making a point.

Viola then went to her dashboard and pressed the touch screen and scrolled through her contacts list as she found a number and pressed it.

"Hey it's me I need an unregistered car and a change of clothes dropped at our location." Viola requested.

"Anything else?"

She looked to Jason as he clearly wanted to make a request. "Also some smoke pellets, body armour and if you can one in a kids size, earplugs and a bottle of tequila." he requested as the last one made Viola raise an eyebrow.

"It'll be there in one hour." as the guy hung up.

"We have to make a short stop, but can I ask why the tequila?" Viola asked.

"Believe me when you will know, you'll know why." Jason said as she just shrugged at that as that would remain a mystery till then.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They met her contact at a local gas station as they were handed some new clothes and the stuff Jason asked for.

"Thanks and send the bill to my usual account." the guy nodded and left.

Both had a set of clothes as Jason just looked at his outfit. "Guess I'm going back to being a truck driver again." he said looking at the jeans and flannel shirt and hiking boots.

"You were a truck driver?" Viola asked as she was surprised to hear that.

"It was only temporary, well a few days to be precise." Jason said.

"Well I never pictured you as one but now I get to see it." she joked as he gave a chuckle at that and both went to change.

They both were now average looking people and hopefully would not attract attention as Jason then looked around and saw a truck nearby and decided to try and bribe the driver into giving him the truck as he pulled out a wad of cash the driver accepted and handed the keys to him.

He went to Viola and flashed the keys to her.

"You really think this is going to work?" Viola asked feeling this would not work.

"All we got right now and also just wanted to say thanks." Jason said.

"For what?" Viola asked.

"For everything pretty much and also if I don't make it out I need you to do something for me." Jason asked.

"After all you did for me anything." Viola said wanting to help.

"I need you to find out how my brother really died and make the ones who killed him pay." Jason asked her.

"You can count on it and before we do go I just wanted to ask you something if the worst happens." Viola asked.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"If we survive this I want to get to know you a lot better." Viola said.

"Ok but I gotta warn you there are…things about me you won't like." Jason said making it clear.

"Jase, I can handle anything thrown at me I'm not a child so when your ready I'll wait till then." Viola said as he was glad she brought her hand to his cheek.

He nodded as they went into the nearby gas station bathrooms and changed into their disguises.

They both emerged and Jason was wearing the red flannel shirt with jeans and hiking boots and even threw on a hat to shield his face but then he saw a sight which surprised him.

"What?" she asked as what she was wearing surprised him.

"Nothing it just that you look like…" trying not to say it.

She wore a plain white t shirt, a pair of blue faded jeans and purple sneakers and wore her signature sunglasses.

"A freakin tourist? A damn hick? A…" she wasn't sure what to call herself.

"Trucker's wife." Jason joked as she sighed and went to the car as he followed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Have you found them yet comrade?"

"Not yet they abandoned their car and my guess is they're already there."

"Very well then continue to track them and when you do kill them both and bring the girl to us."

"Yes what about the girl's mother?"

"We already have a plan for her."

**So they're on their way to save her daughter but what do the Watch have planned for them both?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. Does it have to be complicated? Part 2

**Here it is, looking forward to SR4 and thinking of crossing this in with that. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Does it have to be complicated? Part 2

"Ok Vi, keep the car running I'll be back in a few minutes if not you go in, grab her and get out." Jason said making it clear if things went south.

"It won't come to that, we've gotten out of stuff before, it won't end here." Viola said looking to him.

"I know we have and I don't want it to end either, besides who else is going to buy you dinner?" Jason said as she blushed slightly as he left the car to the task at hand.

He made his way to the building which was an orphanage, he entered through the old front wooden doors as he went straight to the reception desk as an elderly woman sat there.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes my name is Mr. Tyler, I'm here to collect a young lady today." Jason said.

"I'll call for her right now." she said as went to the phone and called upstairs. "She'll be down right now, are you her father?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah I am." Jason said as again this was the information he used by Shaundi.

As then the door opened and a social worker and she was leading a young girl of five as she looked a little like Shaundi as she had a small suitcase and wearing a bag pack as she looked up to Jason.

"Mr. Tyler this is Danielle." as Danielle stepped forward looking up to him.

"Hello Danielle." Jason said.

"Hello Mr. Tyler." Danielle said.

"Call me Jason are you ready to go?" Jason asked.

"Yep Jason." Danielle said as he grabbed her suitcase and took her by the hand and led her out of the building.

As they got out of the building he made it back to the car and opened the trunk and placed her luggage in and closed the trunk as he opened the backdoor for her and she got in.

Jason entered the passenger side and they drove off.

"Is that her?" Viola asked.

"Yeah it's her, so no sign of them yet?" Jason asked.

"Not yet but we need to get back quick before they arrive." Viola said.

As Danielle poked her head in between them.

"Uh Danielle this is Viola she's a friend of mine." Jason said introducing her.

"Hello Danielle." Viola greeted.

"Hi." Danielle said as she looked at them both. "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked causing both of them to look away from one another as Jason tried to not laugh.

"I don't know are we?" Jason asked as he looked to Viola who was trying very hard not to answer that but he could see her blushing slightly.

However their conversation was interrupted as vehicles were approaching them at such a speed Jason took a wild guess.

"We're being followed." Jason said as Viola looked to her rear view mirror and saw the vehicles coming closer towards them.

"You'd better get her ready." Viola said as she stepped on the gas.

Jason went to the glove compartment and pulled out a couple of things as he reached under his seat and pulled out a small bulletproof vest.

"Danielle I need you to put this on." Jason handed her the vest and without thought she did it.

"Is it magic?" Danielle asked.

"Uh yeah." Jason said as he could see the cars more clearly and saw they were unmarked. "Danielle I now need you to do something else for me." he said as he was fiddling with something behind his back. "Take this and breathe into it." he gave her a wet cloth.

She looked at it a little weirded out but she smelled it and wretched a bit. "Eww this stinks a…a…oh I feel sleepy." Danielle said as she was beginning to drift off.

"Ok Danni just lie down on the bottom of the seats there and go to sleep, we'll wake you." Jason said as she did so.

"Night night." she said as she fell asleep.

"One problem down." Jason said as he went into the glove box and pulled out a gun and a clip as he loaded it. "One to go." he said.

Looking at what he's done Viola was a bit shocked. "Did you just make a kid chloroform herself?" she asked.

"You'd rather I force her into it?" he said as she could see why as the sounds of engines were getting closer.

Jason opened the window and looked out and saw two cars oncoming and all had four men inside of them armed and ready to kill.

However Jason fired the first shot as he went for the one car's tires as he shot one out on the front left causing it to spin out of control and go right into the other car as both just exploded on impact.

"Yeah! What else you got?!" Jason shouted as then more cars were coming their way. "Had to ask." he said as he got back in and looked for something with more firepower.

"More of them and now they've got jeeps?!" Viola said looking at her rearview mirror.

"What?" Jason said as he had a look and saw she was right they were gun mounted from the middle and knew he needed to take them out before they did as he pulled out and automatic rifle and went for it. "Keep driving and don't hesitate…unless I say so." he said going back to it.

He popped up to the sunroof and aimed down the sight lock and could see they were military jeeps and from the era of the Cold War as he fired at them but a barrage of automatic bullets came his way but missed him by inches as he ducked back down to try and figure out a plan.

"Ok they're armour plated did not see that coming, where's the grenades?" Jason said as he rummaged around for some.

"Look in my purse." Viola said as he went to grab it which was sitting down beneath her seat as he had the awkward task of retrieving it.

However as he was down there the car swerved while trying to dodge gunfire Jason fell inbetween her legs.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Viola protested as he struggled to get free.

"Almost there and…got it!" Jason said getting out and had her purse as he rummaged through it and pulled out a few jars of green gas. "What the hell?" he said looking at it.

"It's called fart in a jar." Viola said as he gave her a look like she was crazy or something.

"Vi this isn't the time to be screwing with me!" Jason said as more gunfire came at them.

"Just trust me and throw it at them!" she said as he heard the seriousness in her voice and did that.

He popped himself out of the sunroof and saw the were reloading and took the opening and aimed for one of the shooters as he threw the jar and it hit the target covering the vehicle in a green gaseous cloud as the other vehicle was also being attacked by it as the effects surprised Jason as he watched them begin to cough and throw up from the stench as he smelled it a little.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted as he tried to cover up from the horrible smell as he came back into the car.

"Bad right?" Viola asked as he was coughing and trying not to puke.

"I can't believe it's exactly what it says it is." Jason said as the smell was subsiding and he could see they were still a bit dazed and throwing up from the smell as he knew what to do next. "Vi if I don't come back in a few minutes you get the hell out of here and try to call for backup." he said as he went to exit the car via the sunroof.

"Jason!" Viola shouted as he stopped and looked to her. "Be careful." she said as he nodded and went out of the car.

He slowly stood himself on the roof of the car and walked down slowly as he then got to the trunk of the car and from there he leaped off of it and toward the jeep on the right as he landed on the front of it and climbed up as he surprised the gunner and just punched him in the face and threw him out of the compartment and onto the highway as his body rolled away Jason got into the compartment as he manned the gun turret and fired at the other jeep to his left as the bullets managed to penetrate the armour of the vehicle and one bullet hit the driver and losing control he was coming right at Jason as he saw that as his exit and got out of there and quickly jumped back, within the split second the jeeps collided and both just overturned and exploded behind them.

Viola looking behind her saw the explosion and did not see any sign of Jason and began to worry, but then a hand reached up from the passenger side of the window and in came Jason unharmed.

"Your crazy." Viola said as he chuckled.

"That's what me second grade teacher said right after I broke both my arms trying to escape detention." Jason said as he looked back seeing nothing there. "Looks like were clear." he said.

"Guess again." Viola said as he looked to where she was looking and could not believe what he was seeing.

"Is that a fucking tank?!" Jason said as it was blocking their path.

"Yes it is…any ideas?" she asked.

"One…panic." he said as that was not what she wanted to hear.

"I am not getting my ass blown to bits out here in a hick state so you'd better have an idea in that head of yours or so god help me I'll kill you before they do!" Viola threatened as he began rummaging around the glove compartment for items.

"Guess I do have one trick left but it's going to take a miracle for it to work." Jason said as he had in his hands a small roll of electric tape, a bottle of tequila and the remaining farts in a jar.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Making a bomb." he said as he began taping the jars to the bottle.

"How can you make one out of that?" Viola asked as then a massive explosion hit them just meters away from the car making them almost lose control but was able to maintain it.

"Their firing at us! You'd better get that thing ready or were done!" Viola said.

"Yeah it's ready just get me closer." Jason said as she put her foot down and they went right towards the twenty ton war machine.

Another shot was fired and that almost hit the car directly but it did not break Viola's concentration as they were only feet away and from out the car window Jason aimed and threw the quickly made bomb as the jars and bottle shattered the gas spread all over the armoured vehicle and the spirits from the bottle spilled all over the outside of the tank.

"Wait for it…" Jason said as he went to grab a gun.

The gas began to seep inside the tank as then the hatch on the top of the tank flung open with a guy coughing trying to escape the stench.

"NOW!" Jason shouted as he aimed down his gun and fired a few rounds at the tank.

The bullets bounced off the steel plating of the vehicle as the sparks flew they then ignited the tequila drenching a part of it as a fire was started but mixed with the gas from the farts…

"BOOM!" the tank was engulfed in an explosion and it was destroyed as they drove quickly by it to avoid the force of the blast.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding it actually worked!" Viola said as she looked back in her rearview mirror seeing the destruction.

"First thing I learned in demolitions training, methane is a powerful tool when used right add a fuel to the fire and you've got yourself a napalm bomb on you." Jason explained.

"Were you military?" she asked.

"Sort of." he said as she made a guess.

"Special forces?" she guessed.

"More like covert operations." he answered as his tone turned dark saying that.

"Jase I-" she was interrupted by the groaning of the young passenger in the back seat who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Are we there yet?" Danielle asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not quite yet, are you alright Danielle?" Jason asked.

"Jason, Viola , I'm hungry." she complained.

Both looked to one another not knowing what to do about.

"Uh Danielle?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Can you get that cloth on the floor for me and smell it for me?" he asked her.

She grabbed it as she gave it a small sniff. "Ew it's sti-uh I'm going back to sleep." she said nodding off again.

Viola gave a very surprised look at Jason. "Really?" she said.

"Hey it was that or her whining and complaining for the next hour or so." Jason said as she sighed not even bothering to answer that.

Jason's phone rang as he answered it. "Yeah?"

"Did you get her? Is she safe?" it was Shaundi and she sounded frantic.

"Relax she's with us and asleep, listen we need a pickup quickly they almost blew us up with a tank." Jason said making the request.

"A fucking tank? I'll fucking kill all of them!" Shaundi spat loudly.

"Calm down I took care of it and thanks to Viola's driving we got out in one piece now we really need a pickup before they track us." Jason asked again.

"Ok I'll- what the fu-BANG!" gunshots could be heard as then the sound of fighting as the line went silent.

"Shaundi? Shaundi?" Jason said as then he heard the sound of someone picking it up.

"Is this Jason Tyler?" the voice sounded foreign.

"Yeah where's Shaundi?" Jason asked.

"Alive if you want her to stay that way you will come to where we are." he told him.

"Where?" Jason reluctantly asked.

"A motel, one hour from you current location, be there soon or she dies." as the line went dead.

"What just happened?" Viola asked.

"Things just got more complicated." Jason said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Why are you doing this? Why me? Why my girl?" Shaundi asked as her hands were cuffed and being held by two grunts.

"You'll know soon enough."

"The Saints are gonna fuck you over and I'm gonna make sure of it." Shaundi made the threat as she was grabbed by her mouth.

"Your empty threats mean nothing to me, I don't care what happens to you or your child we're here to do a job and then you'll see why."

As he let go of her and waited for them to arrive.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They arrived at the meeting point and they saw three black vans and several armed men stood there also with them bound was Shaundi as Jason got out of the car.

A few large men approached him and stopped a few feet away from him.

"So we finally meet Mr. Tyler." as the voice belonged to a man who was smaller than these big guys.

He had buzz cut black hair, Caucasian, was sporting a beard and wearing a black suit with a white shirt.

"And you are?" Jason asked.

"I am Viktor and I lead the Sons of Stalin." Viktor said introducing himself ad his gang.

"Ok so why are you after Shaundi and her daughter?" Jason asked.

"To prove The Saints are not invincible, now hand me the girl and I'll give you Shaundi back." Viktor demanded.

"Not gonna happen so do yourselves a favour and give her back or else." Jason warned as Viktor laughed.

"Or else…what?" Viktor said in-between laughs.

He reached into his pocket and threw something on the ground as the area became shrouded in smoke making it hard to see.

They tried to look around but the sounds of foot movement was heard as the smoke began to disperse they saw Jason uncuffing Shaundi and he just fired a round off killing one of Viktor's men.

As gunfire was exchanged both Jason and Shaundi took cover as they tried to fight their way out of this.

"Shaundi…you gotta get out of here and get back to Steelport." Jason said as he fired a few rounds.

"We're not leaving you here!" Shaundi said as she shot one of them.

"Listen you've got a better chance if I hold them off and it'll buy you time to get back home." Jason said as they ducked gunfire.

"But why are you risking your life for us?" Shaundi asked.

"It's the right thing to do and knowing your reunited with your little girl and that I kept both of you and Viola safe is worth dying over." Jason said as Shaundi was surprised to hear that from him. "Now get going and tell Viola…I'm sorry." he said as she nodded as he gave her covering fire.

She managed to sneak past them and head to the car where Viola was waiting as Shaundi got in.

"Where's Jaosn?" Viola asked.

"He's not coming he told us to get going and that he's sorry." Shaundi said.

Viola was hesitant to do so but he told her if it came to that she would do so as she started the engine and drove off as she looked back to see Jason fighting them off and was trying not to cry as she left him to his death.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was an hour later and the Sons had managed to outnumber Jason as they had him beaten as he was on his knees unarmed and Viktor holding a gun to his head.

"Time to die Mr. Tyler." Viktor said as then a phone rang.

"It's for you." he was handed the phone.

"Yes…what? Why?!…ugh…fine." Viktor said frustrated as he put his weapon away. "Looks like you get to live…for now Mr. Tyler." he said as his guys took Jason up and knocked him out with a hard hit to the back of the head.

**They've captured Jason! Where have they taken him? What will they do to him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	8. Unlikely alliance

**Here it is, just to say Saints Row 4 is insane than ever! I think I might do number four with this. So anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Unlikely alliance

"Uh my head…" Jason said as he began to awaken.

"Ah good your finally awake." a voice was heard as Jason saw he was tied to a chair and in a dimly lited room and no idea who it was.

"Where am I?" Jason asked.

"Hell." as then the voice was revealed to be Viktor.

"If this is hell then I'm disappointed thought I'd at least see my high school second grade teacher here." Jason sarcastically said.

"Well you'll wish you were when I'm done with you." Viktor said.

"Talking to you is already making me feel that way." Jason said as Viktor came up to him and just punched him in the face.

"I wouldn't get to cocky here Mr. Tyler, your out of your depth here." Viktor said as a large guy came in, he was wearing a similar garb to Viktor only minus a suit jacket as he grabbed Jason with one hand and lifted him up and took him away. "Now let me introduce you to my second in command…Lars meet Jason Tyler a member of The Saints." he said introducing the two.

Lars didn't say anything as he just growled and threw Jason still in the chair hard to the floor and that shattered the chair into pieces.

"Agh…I take it your not a fan huh?" Jason said as he was trying to get up but a huge boot just flattened him right into the floor.

Viktor knelt down to face him. "I want you to know your presence and that of your friends have caused unrest with our organisation, they will die one by one and you will be first." he said as he looked to Lars. "Take him to the pit, let's see if he can survive long enough for his grand finale." he said as Lars nodded and released Jason from his boot and grabbed him by the head and took him out of there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So let me get this straight…you got a kid?" Boss asked.

"Yeah for the hundredth time, but that's not the point here." Shaundi said as there was a more concerning matter.

"She's right they've got Jason and we need to find him before they kill him." Viola said.

"Who did?" Boss asked.

"Those Russians, they tried to-" Shaundi cut Viola off and wanted to tell him herself.

"J…they tried to kidnap her." she said motioning to the little girl watching cartoons on the massive TV. "And use her as blackmail to make me their bitch." she said and he just nodded his head like it was nothing.

"Guess these guys like to suckerpunch us in the balls huh? So nothing's off limits for these guys? We can play that game." Boss said as he called up his favourite hacker. "Hey Kinz need you to find two things for me, first I need every bank these Watch guys have invested in and also Jase got taken prisoner somewhere and need to find him before they send him back in pieces…cool tell me when you got something." he said hanging up.

Pierce walked up using his cane as his leg was still in pain with a confused look on his face. "Uh who the fuck's kid is that?" he asked.

But was met with a huge slap from Shaundi that knocked him on his ass. "Mine and from now on no language in front of her!" she made it clear.

Boss laughed, Pierce was nursing his face but Viola was just deep in thought.

_Jason__…__where are you?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason was being led by gunpoint to an area all too familiar too him.

"Just to say guys throwing me in the gulag is not the best idea, but it is a flashback for me and-" he was cut off with the butt of a gun hitting him in the back of the head as he fell into the black pit.

He landed hard in the pit and saw there was no way out and only one way in as he faced a dimly lit tunnel and got up and followed the lights leading into it, he travelled through it for a few minutes until he ended up in the main area of the place and saw it was a prison pit and not the gulag.

"Where am I now?" Jason asked out loud.

"Your in hell itself I'm afraid." a voice said to him.

"Wait a minute I know that voice." Jason said turning around to see if it was who he thought it was.

"Been a very long time Lieutenant."

"Matt Miller…guess your luck finally ran out huh?" Jason said.

"Looks like it, I take it you've made a target of yourself for Raven's Watch correct?" Matt asked.

"Pretty much I did kill a few of their guys and join The Saints." Jason said.

"You've joined The Saints? You of all people? I mean you're a former spy who got burned for trying to steal classified files." Matt said not believing what he was hearing.

Jason grabbed him by the throat with one hand as he was lifting him up from the ground and threw him hard back first against a wall. "How the hell do you know about that?!" he asked.

"Not hard to come by the information which of course I can get you better than Agent Kensington can." Matt said making a proposal.

"What do you want Miller?" Jason asked reluctantly.

The hacker smiled as Jason let him go. "Simple, I want out from here and you will get us out." he proposed.

"And what do I get for our escape?" Jason asked.

"Those files you wanted, I can get them." Matt said making the deal.

"Ok so any ideas on how I can accomplish this daring escape?" Jason asked.

"I have a contact on the outside who can help us but you need to do one thing." Matt said.

"What's that?" Jason asked as he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"The only way to escape is to win The Pitt gauntlet." Matt said.

"The Pitt gauntlet? What they have a series of fights for freedom?" Jason asked.

"That and also it makes good money for the Sons of Stalin." Matt said.

"It's broadcasted?" Jason asked.

He nodded and looked to the large pit. "They use the web cameras to show this online and old television signals to illegally broadcast it while paying off several government bodies to do so." Matt explained.

"How do I enter this gauntlet?" Jason asked.

"Since Viktor threw you in here my guess is he'll waste no time in making you fight so soon I'd say, but you need to keep yourself alive until I've managed to get word to my contact." Matt said as that was the plan.

"While I'm fighting for my life your getting word out even though this could go horribly wrong resulting in my death and you stuck here for life?" Jason said it all in detail. "Let's do it." Jason said agreeing to the plan. "And just so you know I haven't forgotten about Panama." he said.

Matt knew what he was talking about and chuckled at that as now they were unlikely comrades.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Boss said out loud over the phone.

"Like I said, his cell went dead hours ago and without that there's no way to pinpoint his exact location I could access the satellite systems and see if facial recognition will be able to find him." Kinzie said.

"Alright Kinz just keep us on the loop on it." Boss said as she hung up on him.

"Anything?" Viola asked.

"Nada, wherever they took him they're making sure he's not found." Boss said as his cell started to ring and he answered. "Kinz you got something?" he asked.

"I looked into anything associated with the Watch and I got something." Kinzie said as she sent an attachment to Boss's phone.

He opened it and saw it was an advertisement for a fighting event.

"What the hell is this Kinz?" Boss asked.

"This is one of their main profit margins, they host an illegal fighting rings through different networks and also use the net to make online bets." Kinzie explained.

"Your saying they have Jase in one of these fights?" Boss asked.

"Maybe but they have an exclusive channel to their customers, I'll bring it up now on the screen." Kinzie said as the TV changed channels on it's own and it showed a hammer and sickle with a red background and skulls on each side of the screens and below was a prompt to enter your exclusive passcode.

"Uh Kinz you getting us in?" Boss asked.

As then the passcode was inputted and up came a list of men and their profile pictures.

"Hey it's Jason!" Danielle said as she pointed out his picture and it was brought up full screen.

"What the fu-" Boss realising Shaundi's warning to them he eased up on the language. "Fudge." he said as Shaundi looked approved of that.

What the Boss and everyone saw was a complete background profile of the man they knew as Jason Tyler.

**Name: Jason Christopher Tyler**

**Age: 28**

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Years of service: 10**

**Training specs: Trained in several styles of self defence, Demolitions and explosives expert, Weapons expert.**

**Other forms of training: Age of 10 won National American Shooting Championships and also awarded the Silver Bullet award for outstanding accuracy and precision. **

**Government body: Classified.**

**Status: Burned.**

**Location: Steelport, USA.**

**Psyche report: Has tendency to disregard rules and regulations, has self abandonment for himself, will work as part of a team but is also works well as a solo operative, however has anger issues regarding his absent father and the death of his mother at a young age and the recent loss of his brother has made him more aggressive, advise that he be sent for counselling and put on watch for own safety.**

No words could sum up the information on display as then it disappeared and on came a notice a fight was happening in a few hours and Jason was on of the main participants.

"Looks like Jase is fighting tonight." Boss said.

"We got a bet on this?" Pierce asked as that got him some looks. "What? I'm rootin for our boy and see the odds they got on im?" he said as the saw the odds.

"A hundred to one, don't like those odds." Boss said. "Put me down for 50k." he said making the bet as Pierce did so.

"Your both betting at a time like this?!" Viola said as they seemed to not care.

"Vi, he's gonna be ok and besides if he wins he'll make a shi-lot of money for us." Boss said assuring her of Jason's victory as he was also sticking to Shaundi's rule once more.

"No point trying to get them to act serious when they're betting it's impossible." Shaundi said.

Boss's cell sounded and saw it was Kinzie. "You got something?" he asked.

"I can't track the signal." Kinzie said as for the first time he heard those words from her mouth.

"…"

"Boss? You there? This thing crapped out or what? Ugh told him to throw that thing away!" Kinzie ranted.

"Kinz I'm still here just a bit speechless you can't do something techno for once." Boss said.

"I just don't get it I mean I can track anything on the face of this earth except…" Kinzie hung up abruptly.

"Ok we've hit another snag Kinzie can't track the signal so I guess we just watch and wait." Boss said.

But then his phone rang again. "Kinzie?" he asked.

"Matt Fucking Miller!" Kinzie said with spite down the phone.

"What? That little emo punk?!" Boss said.

"I knew something wasn't right and I saw it when I looked through the site's coding and I knew I'd seen it before it's his that arrogant jackass!" Kinzie said sounding more angrier.

"So Miller's involved huh? If we find him…" Boss said.

"We find Jason, I'll start the tracking sequence when the broadcast airs." Kinzie said as she hung up.

"What was that about Matt Miller?" Viola asked.

"It looks like that punk is with The Watch." Boss said.

"Never thought a guy like Miller would go work for a bunch of psychos like them." Shaundi said.

"Yeah I mean he was more afraid of Killbane and he skipped town after losing to us." Pierce said.

"Still though Matt working for them doesn't make sense." Viola said as she was one of the people who knew him better.

"Why's that?" Boss asked.

"Because he's careful in choosing his employers and I'm guessing something drew him to them." Viola said.

They all pondered on what drew the former Syndicate member and Deckers leader to these people.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So tell me Matt, how did the world's most smartest hacker get locked up here?" Jason asked as they were now away from all the other inmates.

"The Watch advertised any known hacker to create a network for their fights and a special broadcasting channel for exclusive members to enter their bet on which fighter would win or lose." Matt said.

"So you took up this job?" Jason asked.

"Yes I was in need of the money after I lost a substantial amount in Steelport thanks to your friends and without my gang I had nothing left but my skills." Matt said as he still remembered when he left it all behind a year ago.

"I set it all up for them and they paid me handsomely but however I did help myself to some rather sensitive information." Matt explained.

"But…" Jason said.

"They were watching me the entire time and since I was ready to make a deal not to share this information with anyone I thought I had gotten my payday." Matt explained.

"And I'm guessing this is how they stopped you?" Jason asked.

"No keyboard or screen, they made sure I would never leave and now your arrival it seems my luck is turning around once more." Matt said as it seemed it was his luck that brought them together.

"So where do you plan on getting to a keyboard then?" Jason asked.

"There's a control room above the fighting arena I can get into it while everyone's distracted and get to my contact." Matt said as he showed him where.

"Who's this contact?" Jason asked.

"I'd rather not say." Matt said evading the question.

"Really must be something if your avoiding it, alright I need to-" as then some guys surrounded them and Matt quickly disappeared from sight leaving him alone.

As the men parted to let through the enforcer of the Sons. "Time to fight American Pig." Lars said as Jason smirked and threw a huge right hand at his face as he took a step back and saw he drew blood from his lip as the big man wiped it he looked to him and nodded to the men as he walked off.

They all just ganged up on Jason as he tried to fight them off but they overwhelmed him as Matt just watched on helpless to do anything.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey it's starting!" Pierce said.

They all gathered to watch this unfold as then Oleg and Zimos made their way in and also hearing about this via Pierce who took their bets they had money riding on this.

They saw who was fighting and it was a gauntlet match and up came Jason's picture and his name as then the camera cut to the pitt and walking in slowly was Jason himself but everyone noticed he did not look good.

"Man he looks like sh-shwarma." Boss said as he again refrained from using language with a child in the room as Shaundi noted him doing so but then took her away from the screen

"Mommy why can't I watch?" Danielle asked.

"Because it's for grown ups only." Shaundi told her.

"Is Jason gonna be ok?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah of course he will." Shaundi lied not wanting to admit her true feelings about this situation.

His face was bruised, blood was coming from his nose, mouth and upper eye, he was holding his ribs as he struggled to stand on his feet.

"I don't like his chances." Shaundi said as she returned to see the picture.

"Man he better not lose!" Pierce said as he got looks again.

"He'll win, I have faith in him." Oleg said as that surprised people that the big man was supporting him.

"Playa better not choke." Zimos said from his musical voice box as he also had money riding on Jason.

"Come on Jason, you can do this." Viola whispered to herself as she looked on at him.

The fight was about to start as in came Jason's first opponent and he was holding in his hands a sharpened weapon of sorts as Jason saw the weapon and the fact it was a fight to the death he stood ready and looked up to see Matt was also ready to do his part.

"READY…FIGHT!"

**Jason is now in the fight for his own life, will he be able to hold them off? Can Matt get word out before things go bad?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	9. Prime time

**Here it is, sorry for the wait have a lot going on so without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Prime time

He came right at him as the first swipe had cut Jason on the side of his torso as the blood seeped out from the laceration.

"Agh…that thing is sharp." Jason said realising this guy was armed with a considerable weapon.

He lunged for him again but Jason easily disarmed him and then took the sharp weapon into his hands as he then the guy still charged at him unarmed.

"Ok I'm going to give you one chance to walk away before I have to use this on you." Jason warned brandishing the weapon.

But the guy still coming at him as he lunged for Jason he knew he had no choice and took the weapon and threw it up into the air and he grabbed the guy by his head and into a reverse sleeper hold he just snapped his neck winning this fight instantly as he grabbed the falling weapon and now was armed.

However his fight had only begun as now his next opponent came in and this big guy was armed with a giant hammer.

"Really? A hammer now? Alright I'm going to give you the same option as your buddy right here and give up right now or I'm going to take that hammer and shove it up your ass." Jason gave the ultimatum to him.

He just swung the giant weapon at him and Jason rolled out of the way as he quickly took the opening and hit the guy in the face but that seemed to piss him off even more as he brought his hammer up and with not enough time to react the hammer caught Jason in the ribs as the heavy blow did more damage than he thought.

"Agh…!" Jason let out as he could feel a rib brake on impact as he then coughed up some blood.

"Looks like Tyler might be done." Lars said as he and Viktor were watching from above.

"Yes this could end him and make us a lot of money." Viktor said.

However Jason would not give up there as he stood his ground and refused to give up as he just motioned fro him to "Bring it."

He came at him and throwing his entire weight into the killing blow but Jason reacted quick enough to let him land the blow but he missed it as the weapon was stuck in the ground and that was his opening to attack and quickly he went for it and still armed with the weapon from earlier he threw it for his face but instead he deflected it but using that momentary distraction, Jason jumped up to his face and with both palms of his hands he attacked both sides of his head disorienting him then nailed another open palm right to the centre of his face.

"Alright ugly one last chance!" Jason gave him a way out.

The guy responded trying to swipe at him blindly and Jason sighed as he ducked one shot going behind him and then he jumped onto his back and went for a chokehold as a struggle ensured the big guy was struggling to stay on his feet as he fell to the ground Jason got off and he hit his head hard on the hammer and that brought him to his knees as Jason got up still hurting in the ribs he used his strength to pick up the hammer and with one swing he crushed his skull ending the fight.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Holy…" Boss said trying to mutter out the right words to describe that piece of carnage.

"He just smashed his skull in like a melon." Shanundi said not believing she saw that.

"Go Jase!" Pierce shouted in support of his homie as the rest of them looked at him for being the cheerleader. "What? He's one of us, we support him." he said as they could agree with that. "And I got green on his ass winnin." as they all sighed at him and his gambling.

"He does not look so good." Oleg said as they saw him having trouble keeping himself on his feet.

"Come on Jason, keep fighting." Viola said as she continued to support him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason looked up to see the two Russians watching the fights.

_Gotta buy Matt some time__…__this is gonna hurt bad._

"Hey Viktor if you and your boyfriend are done giving me love taps down here, why don't you actually give me a challenge instead of throwing wannabe's at me!" Jason goaded them both as that prompted Viktor to nod to his right hand man.

"You want a challenge American Dog…then I'll give you one." Viktor said as entering the Pitt was Lars himself.

"Ok I may have exaggerated challenge then." Jason said as he was about to enter the fight of his life.

Lars threw off his coat and began cracking his knuckles, then his neck. "Time to say dasvedanya Mr. Tyler." Lars said.

Without a second thought Jason rushed at him but Lars just swatted him away with one massive arm.

However he responded to that swat and came back at him as he went for Jason again but this time he dodged the swing and just aimed for his abdomen hitting a barrage of blows as that was seemingly effecting him he grabbed Jason and lifted him in the air by his throat and with one arm then with both of them he just threw him a few feet away and he slammed into the wall of the arena hard.

_Oh dammit! I think he cracked another rib! Come on Tyler get up!_

Lars was beginning to march towards him and he needed to think fast and looked around for any weapons and looking to his left he saw the blade he used from earlier and quickly went for it and got a hold of it but he was rushed off his feet by Lars as he was tackled to the ground Lars began to try and choke Jason with both hands but as Lars leaned in to look at Jason's face as he was about to kill him…Jason just took the blade and stabbed him right into the right side of his cranium and that made him release the choke and stagger back.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Above the fight Matt was currently hacking thought the systems in the control room as he was watching it at the same time.

"Can't believe he's lasted this long against Lars." Matt said as he hacked through the last key code.

**Connecting to communications networks****…**

**Establishing link****…**

"It's Miller!" Matt said down the comms.

"Miller? So I take it you've decided on our offer?"

"Yes, Yes! Ok but I need you to get here now and rescue me and my ally right now!" Matt said frantically.

"Alright we've got your co-ordinates and…you're in Russia?! Don't tell me you've been captured by The Sons?"

"Yes and my ally is fighting their enforcer right now, so hurry or we're both dead!" Matt said.

"We'll be there in twenty just try to hold them off."

"Oh easy for you to say!" Matt sarcastically said as the transmission was cut.

But however his presence in the control room was not unnoticed as the sound of banging on the doors alarmed Matt and he quickly looked around for any sort of weapon and saw the fire extinguisher and knew he could create an explosion of sorts with it but needed something to cause that…

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh is he…?" Boss said not believing what he saw.

"Hell no! he's walking with that in his head?!" Pierce said also not believing it.

"What about his brain? Usually they die from one of those in there?" Shaundi said.

"Looks like I'm losin my green." Zimos said not happy about losing a lot of cash.

"He won't last with his injuries." Oleg said as that was the only thing slowing Jason down.

"Hey up there isn't that blur above look familiar?" Viola pointed out.

Boss got onto the phone and called Kinzie. "Hey Kinz you seeing this?" he asked.

"Yeah How is he still alive?" she asked.

"No idea can you get a closeup of a blur that's right above the screen?" Boss asked.

The TV screen now taken control by Kinzie she used her skills to get a visual on the blur and managed to get a clear image and seeing who it was surprised them.

"Matt Miller? And is he doing what I think he's doing?" Viola asked.

"He's about to kill a guy without a keyboard." Boss said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Gunshots rang throughout the place as Matt Miller was trying to fend off the oncoming group that was coming for him but his luck went from bad to worse as he was cornered by them and Viktor.

"I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance." Viktor said as he signalled for them to grab him as he was restrained and disarmed.

From below Jason could see Matt was in rouble and he needed to get to him as fast as he could but he had to get through Lars who was beating the crap out of him as he had him pinned down on the ground and he used one arm to do so but that gave him and opening to lock in a chokehold as he used the arm to bring his head closer to him and thrusted his leg into his neck and used his entire body strength as he was able to reach for the blade still stuck in his head to gain more leverage and pressure as the move was beginning to take hold of the big man as he struggled to get air as Jason pulled the blade out from his head he aimed and threw it with all he had.

Viktor was about to make Miller sorry for ever crossing him and the Watch…

"AGH!" Viktor shouted as he stumbled backwards and they all saw the blade in his back and he fell into the pit.

He was dazed and bruised but he got to his knees as he was greeted to the image of Jason choking Lars to death as finally the big man was limp and Jason let go of him as he was exhausted but then he looked up to see Viktor was now only feet away from him and just got to his feet and marched towards him as the leader tried to crawl away Jason put his foot on top of him pinning him down as he just roughly removed the knife in his back and got him up as he held him up and had the knife at his throat.

"HEY!" Jason shouted up to his guys. "Let him go right now and throw down your guns or else your boss's dies!" Jason demanded.

They decided to do that as Matt was released and they threw down their weapons and backed away.

"You think you're getting out of here alive? You'll both die here!" Viktor said as then the sound of helicopters and explosions were heard from outside as the prisoners began filling the pit as Jason let Viktor go.

"He's all yours." Jason said walking away leaving him to the mercy of the men he kept there for entertainment and gambling purposes.

Jason walked away hearing his screams as he saw the number of soldiers enter the place all armed and arresting every member of The Sons as he managed to make his way back to Matt who was stood talking to one of them.

"Here is the man of the hour." Matt introduced Jason as the person turned to greet him.

Both laid eyes on one another and both were in shock.

"Jason?"

"Asha?" Jason said believing his eyes.

"You know each other?" Matt asked.

"Asha meet the guy who sold us out in Panama." Jason said pointing to Matt.

"Really? And your coming to us for help?" Asha asked.

"I told you I had a gun to my head!" Matt protested.

"And since when do you work for MI5?" Jason asked.

"Since now we made an offer to him to work for us so he can have asylum in the UK and expunge his past record." Asha explained.

"Fair enough, so can we go or am I under arrest?" Jason asked.

"I'll have a word and get back to the states, medic!" Asha called for someone to attend to Jason's wounds.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Well it all gets good until the law is involved." Boss said.

"So what now?" Shaundi asked.

"I managed to find out that it's the British Government they came for Miller and it seems by the chatter their bringing Jason back here." Kinzie said as she walked in.

"So he's ok?" Viola asked.

"One of his ribs are broken and some cuts and bruises but he's ok." Kinzie said updating on his condition.

"And not only is our boy ok but we just made a shit load on those fights!" Pierce said as his win was huge.

"I'm all set for the next several months in Cancun." Zimos said as they all had a graphic picture of his idea there.

"But does this mean The Watch is now done?" Oleg asked.

"No there's still two groups left and besides it's a huge win right now and not only that I've managed to seize some of their assets." Kinzie said.

"Sweet Kinz! So did we get anything good?" Boss asked.

"We now know who's left and also apparently they've done a lot of research on us." Kinzie said.

"Let's start with that." Boss said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

On their way back to Steelport Jason was having himself patched up.

"Would you like to tell me why your with The Saints?" Asha asked.

"Let's just say we have a mutual understanding." Jason answered.

Asha then presented a file to him. "I take it this is why you joined?" she said handing it to him.

"Pretty much and the fact The Watch wants me dead for saving one of their members." Jason said as he looked at the file.

"You do realise that file should not even be here or anywhere in the outside world?" Asha said as he looked to her.

"Yeah but I need it." Jason sternly said.

"Why wo-this is about Richard isn't it?" Asha said as he looked to her. "I know your still devastated about him but you can't keep on doing this! This is the reason you got burned!" she said.

"I know but I have to know how and why did my brother die, why him?" Jason said as she approached him and put her hands to his shoulders.

"Your not letting this go are you?" Asha asked.

"No I'm going to find out why he died and who killed him." Jason said.

"When you disappeared they all said you died, I refused to believe that and now almost two years later your now running with The Saints, but I can understand that but I am glad to see your alive and still being a sadistic bastard." Asha said as they both chuckled.

"Just out of asking, can you not tell your friends about me being here?" Matt asked as he interrupted their moment together.

"I can forget about Panama, I can forget you were here." Jason said making it clear he would not tell.

As the helicopter was touching down on top of the Saints Headquarters as out came members and they were arming their weapons but then Boss came out and told them to lower their guns as the craft landed on the helipad.

"Guess this is goodbye." Jason said as the door opened and he went to step out.

But his arm was grabbed by Asha. "For now but just to say, be careful and don't die I do not want to do your eulogy and that will take hours to do." she joked as he chuckled.

"I'll try not to and Miller!" Jason called to him as he looked to him. "Be good or I'll cut off your hands and I'll bitchslap you with them." he warned as he nodded out of fear.

"Jason." Asha said as he looked to her. "Do it for Richard." she said as he nodded as she hugged him and he returned it and got off the copter and he watched it take off as he turned to see his homies waiting for him.

"What the hell happened down there? On minute it was you vs. the big guy then next the feed got cut." Boss asked.

"Call it divine intervention and The Watch is down by two factions now." Jason said as he tried to walk but was having trouble as Viola helped him up.

"Come on, let's get you in." Viola said as she helped him inside.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason was now in one of the bedrooms resting himself as Viola was tending to him.

"So you still on for dinner?" Jason asked her per their last conversation.

"Really? That's all you have to say after you almost died again?!" Viola said not believing he asked her at a time like this.

"It's a regular thing for me, nothing new." Jason responded.

"Is this about your past?" Viola asked as that was part of their last conversation.

"Yeah and I'm ready to tell you everything." Jason said.

"The Sons displayed your profile to every person betting on the fight." Viola informed him.

"That file is classified, how the hell did they…?" Jason asked.

"No idea but it didn't say everything and I'd rather hear it from you." Viola said.

"If you hear this from me you'll think I'm some sort of a psycho and-" he was interrupted by a kiss from her.

She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me." she said.

"It all started when I was ten years old…

**Jason reveals all, what will we learn? Will Viola and the rest of The Saints accept him after it? What will The Watch do next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	10. R n'R

**Here it is managed to get this done so enjoy!**

Chapter 10: R n'R

A few days had passed and The Saints were enjoying the peace and quiet as Raven's Watch has seemingly gone dark after losing two of their groups and their leader and that was all thanks mainly to The Saints newest and recently promoted Lieutenant Jason Tyler.

However the newly promoted Lieutenant was already on a mission of his own and it was a very difficult one at that…

"What the hell is this?!" Jason asked.

"It's Gestapo soup sir." the waiter said.

Jason looked at it and then tasted it and wretched at that taste.

"It's cold?!" Jason said.

"It's meant to be cold sir." the waiter said.

Jason then just shrugged his shoulders and dug in.

"Anything else I can help you with?" the waiter asked.

"No thank you, we'll manage." Viola said as she dismissed him and he left them to their meal. "You had to do that didn't you?" she asked.

"Well it is my first time in a fancy restaurant so you can't blame me for not knowing what is what here." Jason defended his actions.

"Oh really like your visit to the four seasons a few years back." Viola mentioned one of the things he told her about his time as a government agent.

"Ok now that was different I only memorized the menu and tasted the food to pass as a waiter so I could arrest that warlord." Jason detailed his objectives.

"But he was that paranoid that he made staff there look for poison?" Viola asked.

"I know it was routine for this guy and the fact when his steak wasn't cooked right he had the chef's hands cut off." Jason explained the warlord's evil actions.

Even though this was their first date not counting their road trip both were trying to make an impression on one another as they continued their night back at HQ and lucky for them everyone was out.

"So any idea when your place will be done?" Jason asked.

"Another week, their installing some bulletproof glass." Viola said as the attack from The Watch was still being cleared up.

They were now enjoying a bottle of wine courtesy of Pierce's collection which he thinks is secretly stashed away.

"Y'know I never thought that anything like this would happen to me since I left but overall it wasn't all bad." Jason said looking to her.

"I wouldn't say that." Viola said as he looked to him and they both put their glasses down.

They both leaned in closer to one another and they locked lips as they sealed the deal between them and finally they could continue where they left off before as they fell down to the couch as he began to trail kisses down to her neck as she moaned in pleasure as he continued to do so…

"Be quiet! They'll get pissed if I brought another girl up here." it was Pierce and trying not to make too much noise in case he got caught and chewed out again.

"Pierce I swear to god I'm going to make sure they can't identify your body by the time I'm done!" Jason threatened as the two noticed both him and Viola and it looked exactly what it looks like to them.

"Oh finally your all bom-chica-wa-wa!" Pierce said as both he and Viola looked to one another and both at the same time pulled out their guns and pointed them at him.

"Chill playas! Chill!" Pierce shouted as he and his date just left in a panic.

"That's it we're going to a hotel." Viola said as she dragged Jason off with her to get some alone time.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shaundi had just put Danielle to bed as she knew this would be tough being a Mom and a Saint all in one but she was happy she got her girl back with her and safe in her and the crew's care.

The buzzer sounds and she goes to answer the door and it's The Boss.

"Hey." Boss said as she invited him in.

"I just put her down, you want anything?" Shaundi asked him.

"Beer, so how's it being a Mom now?" Boss asked her.

She brought out a couple of bottles and gave one to him as they both sat down.

"Hard but it's got it's moments." Shaundi said.

"I still don't get it though, after all the exes you've had how come only one kid and not a hundred out of them all is all you got?" Boss asked out of curiosity.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Your surprised I only got one? Hey give me some credit I was pretty careful and anyway this one is…close to me that's all." Shaundi said as her reason for having Danielle was personal.

"Then whoever it was they must've been special to you." Boss said.

"He was, even though it was only one night." Shaundi said looking to him.

"Shaundi there's something I need to tell you and I'm a bit…uh…well…"

"J…we've known each other a long time just stop being a pussy and tell me right now or I'm beating it out of you." Shaundi threatened him.

He was about to tell her. "Shaundi I was wond-"

"Mommy!" Danielle shouted and interrupting him Shaundi sighed.

"Um I think I'll go, I'll catch ya tomorrow." Boss said.

"Yeah sure." Shaundi said as he left.

She watched him leave and thoughts came to her head.

_J__…__I really wanted you to say it__…_

"Mommy!" Danielle said as she went to perform her motherly duties.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Away from all the drama in a Presidential suite of the Steelport hotel were both Jason and Viola were having their alone time.

"Now this is much better." Viola said.

"Why's that?" Jason asked.

"Well there's on call room service, a room with a better view and a bed that's not mine is suitable and hygienic." Viola explained.

He smiled and just gave her a kiss as both were engaged in between the sheets of said bed.

"Now this is what I call some real R n'R." Jason said as they continued the date.

It had been an few hours now and both were just resting from the session and just making general conversation.

"That was amazing, I can't believe I went two years without this." Viola stated how long it's been for her.

"Really? For me it's been four." Jason stated it was longer for him.

She began to cuddle up to him more as she looked at all the scars all over his body and began tracing them with her fingers.

"How'd you get this scar?" she asked pointing to the one on his left ribside.

"I got it on a mission in Somalia, these pirates kidnapped some American students and we were assigned to save them and during it I got into a machete fight with their leader and he got me there but I took his head off clean and we saved those kids and it was actually a good moment for me to be a hero to them." Jason detailed the scar's story.

"How about this one?" she pointed to his right neck.

"A bullet grazed me from a stray AK47 the guy shooting was high and when I burst in he started shooting everywhere." he explained it's details.

Then she saw the huge scar going from his upper right chest to his abdomen. "Now this one has to have a good story." she said pointing to it.

He gave a distant look as he sighed heavily. "It's not a good one, this isn't even a mission scar." he said.

"It can't be that bad?" she asked as she could see on his face it was hard to talk about.

"I got this when I was nine, I was playing around a construction yard with some kids and I tried to climb the fence but I got caught on the barbed wire fence and it cut me open, all I could remember was when I got into the hospital and my Mom was going crazy and my brother was the calm headed one as they were operating on me." Jason went into the detail of a traumatic moment in his childhood.

"Jason…I didn't know…I-I'm sorry I-"

He cut her off by cupping her chin and kissing her. "Don't worry it's ok, the past is past and I'm over it." he said assuring her of it. "So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"Wanna fire up the hot tub?" she asked.

"You read my mind." he said as they both got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

**0-0-0-0-0**

However across the sea and thousands of miles away a meeting was becoming heated.

"What are you saying Malik?"

"I'm saying that we should cut our losses while we still can." Malik said.

"Just because both Desmond and Viktor failed doesn't mean we have to abandon ship."

"Worst part it wasn't The Saints who did this, Tyler did this and now he'll come for us if we don't leave it." Malik said fearing for his own life.

"So let him and since you want out so badly…"

The sound of breaking glass and a loud thud to the outside was heard.

"…I guess I can buy you out, now time for revenge."

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now morning and Jason woke up and looked to his right and saw next to him was Viola who was fast asleep after all they did last night he wasn't surprised but it was an incredible night for him.

_Being a gangster has it__'__s pro__'__s__…_

He got out of bed and went to grab something to drink from the mini bar as he pulled out a bottle of water as he then looked out to the lovely view of the city.

_Should__'__ve done this years ago it__'__s just like being in the government only I can do whatever the fuck I want._

"Jason?" Viola called out as she noticed he was overlooking the city.

"Yeah?" he turned to see her sitting up and went back over to her.

"Do you regret this?" Viola asked him.

"Regret what?" he asked.

"Saving me, joining The Saints, the battles, the blood and almost dying each time?" she asked him.

"Do I regret it?" he asked and responded with a kiss to her and began to kiss her all over as she just laid down and let him continue.

But then they were interrupted by his phone going off and killed the mood for them as he had no choice and answered it.

"Yeah?" he moaned in annoyance.

"Is this Jason Tyler?"

"Who wants to know?" Jason asked.

"Someone who can give you what you want."

"I already have what I want." Jason said not interested.

"How about the man who killed your brother?"

Hearing that he sounded interested. "I know for a fact the guy who did kill my brother was some big time gangster here in Steelport but he's dead." Jason said telling the things he learned from the file he received from his friends at MI5.

"And what if I told you he was still alive?"

He went wide eyed hearing that. "What do you want?" Jason asked.

"I want you and Viola DeWynter to come to Sao Paul, Brazil and do not tell your friends anything, I will send you further instructions." as the line went dead.

"Jason who was that?" Viola asked.

"I need to go to Sao Paul and your coming with me." Jason said as that caught her out of the blue.

"What?! Why?!" she asked

"The guy who killed my brother, he's alive and this guy who called me wanted you to come with me and we can't tell the crew." Jason explained.

"You know this could be a trap right?" Viola pointed out.

"Counting on it but this could be it." Jason said willing to take that risk.

"You never told me who this guy was that killed your brother." Viola asked.

"His name is Eddie Pryor." Jason said.

"Eddie…Pryor…Killbane is still alive?" Viola said as she could not believe it.

"Wait he's the guy who killed your sister…holy shit." Jason said not believing the coincidence.

"I know he's still alive and now I have a chance to avenge Kiki's death." Viola said as it seems fate had given her a second chance.

"We do this together." Jason said as they both kissed one another.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They left the following day and took her private jet to the country while lying to their homies about why they were going on vacation and taking an armory with them.

"Flying private is not bad." Jason said as he liked it.

"It has it perks." Viola said bringing him a drink as she sat next to him.

Jason took a sip of his drink. "Vi…you told me Killbane snapped your sister's neck with one arm, what if he does the same to you? What if I can't protect you? What I-"

She stopped him as she cupped his face and looked him in the eye.

"You don't think I know that? I'm shit scared but mainly if I lose you, all I want is revenge for what he's done to me and to you." Viola said telling him how she truly feels.

"I understand but I want you to learn how to defend yourself against him and I can show you." Jason said as he got up as she did.

He showed her a basic takedown using your own bodyweight with a double leg take down and just ground and pound your opponent.

Then he showed her some quick moves on how to block a strike and a kick then how to break those limbs in seconds.

"Damn this is seriously kicking my ass!" Viola said.

"We'll stop for now but I just wanted to make sure your prepared for him but I wanna go through with it again." Jason said.

"Sure but I just want you to know Killbane is mine." Viola made it clear to him.

"He's yours once I get information from him." Jason said making his intentions clear.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After a few hours they touched down at the runway and made their way out as then Jason got a message and looked to his phone.

**Rocha Motel, one hour.**

"We need a cab now, we've got a meeting point." Jason said.

They hailed a cab and headed to the Motel and saw the place was a run down shithole.

"God this is disgusting." Viola said at seeing the sight of the place.

"It's a perfect place to meet." Jason said.

"Couldn't at least gotten a better location?" Viola complained.

"Hey it's an area that won't draw attention and the fact it's miles out of the city limits it's the right place to set up shop." Jason stated the facts of them staying there.

His phone went off again and another message popped up.

**Room 101.**

"We have a room." Jason said as they went there and both were outside the door and looked to one another and just entered it.

"You got to be kidding me." Viola said seeing who was waiting for them inside.

"It's been a while Viola."

"You know each other?" Jason asked.

"Yes I'm like you a member of The Saints."

"This is Angel De La Muerte and Killbane's former tag team partner." Viola introduced him.

"And you brought us here because of Killbane?" Jason asked.

"Yes I want him to pay for his sins and the sins he's committed against us three."

**Angel lives!? But so does Killbane!? Will they get the revenge they want? What will be awaiting them?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. Guest list part 1

**Here it is I will do a cross into Saints Row 4 just to say so anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Guest list part 1

"How're we going to do this?" Viola asked.

"Killbane's hosting a gala event in the city in one week." Angel said.

"So we take him out while his guard's down." Jason said already seeing where the plan is going.

"Not exactly, Killbane will have that place under lockdown ever since he went into hiding and joined Raven's Watch he's been plotting his revenge against The Saints and so has become increasingly paranoid since." Angel revealed that he was a part of The Watch and that he was the main reason they came after them.

"Now it makes sense, they came after us because of him and since he's once again let his ego get the better of him, he's out of friends, and Eddie is a very predictable guy but I know he'll be ready for us." Viola explained.

"I say we do some reconnaissance on the gala event's location and try to find ways in and an escape route." Jason suggested.

Angel then pulled out a city map as he had marked off different points around where the event was being held.

"The event will be held in City Hall and he's even having a wrestling battle royal and the winner will face him one on one and whoever wins it will receive ten million in gold and the key to the city." Angel detailed what was going on.

"You entered didn't you?" Viola asked as he nodded.

"Your in there to get your hands on him so that leaves us with covering the floor and my guess is that we get invited as guests." Jason said.

"Yes, I have someone who can get you both in and also I take Viola has prepared you both for suitable attire?" Angel asked.

She went to her luggage case and got out some dresses. "I'm always prepared for a party." she said.

"And you?" Angel asked Jason.

"Didn't think it was relevant." Jason answered.

Viola sighed. "Ok first order of business we get you a suit, Angel we've got weapons with us, we'll stash them here and we're going to find our own room so till then see you." she said dragging him off leaving Angel alone.

"I pity that man." Angel said to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile back in Steelport Boss was playing Zombie Saint Killers as in walked Pierce.

"Hey Boss you seen Jase around?" he asked.

"Not since yesterday." Boss said.

"Well the fact he's not answering his cell and the fact Viola is also missing in action wonder if they took a little couples vacation?" Pierce asked as he was thinking about it.

"Pierce get your mind out of the damn gutter and go get me a sandwich." Boss ordered.

"What do I look like your houseboy?!" Pierce complained.

"Well your not the fucking boss are ya?" Boss made it clear.

"True, I'll get ya one and set me up for a round." Pierce asked as Boss put in Player 2.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back in Sao Paul, Viola decided to take Jason to his first fitting.

"Is all this really necessary?" he asked.

"You wanna get into this event and take out Killbane?" Viola asked.

He sighed and let the tailor do his work.

After a few minutes the measurements were done and Jason has now a tailored tuxedo as he looked at it in the mirror.

"Now you look more classy and dignified." Viola said seeing his new outfit.

"Like a high class hooker." Jason joked.

"Well you'd make a killing at SafeWord." Viola joked of using him at her club.

"You thought about this right?" Jason asked.

"Why would I pimp out my best ho?" Viola said as she seductively brought herself around to face him.

"Because like you said I'd make a killing and I am your best right?" Jason joked as she giggled and they began to kiss.

The tailor walked back in and had the bill as they paid it and Jason was set for the party but now they needed to prepare for what was to come.

"So what do we do for several hours?" Viola asked.

"I dunno get a suntan?" Jason said.

Her lips went into a smile as she led him out of the shop. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"A place where we can work and play." Viola said leading him to wherever it is they were going.

They were outside and got into a car and drove off but however they were bring watched.

"They're heading into the capital."

"Keep following them do not confront them or alert them I just want to know what they know."

On the car ride to this place Jason decided to make conversation with his lady.

"I told you about my past but yet I don't know everything about you?" Jason pointed out to her.

"Well after you told me everything I didn't think my story was that interesting in comparison but ok what would you like to know?" Viola asked.

"What was your family like?" Jason asked.

"My dad was an avid hunter and my mom is a typical homemaker, we lived up in Colorado for a few years where a father took his twin daughters out on hunting trips, it's how we learned to use firearms, after that we moved to Steelport, went to school then onto college where I mastered economics and KiKi mastered law." Viola told him.

"A normal upbringing I say, so why did you turn to this life?" Jason asked.

"Me and Kiki after college decided to try and run our own business so we went to a few conferences hoping we'd get noticed and that's where we met Philippe Loren the man who brought us into this life and pretty much left us in charge of his clubs and finances, then came The Saints in to fuck it all up but now I'm glad they did and because of that it showed what Eddie really was and him killing my sister was the turning point and if that hadn't happened I'd either be dead, poor or in jail and we'd never have met." Viola detailed more of her past as she was truly glad her path led to here.

"What would've Kiki thought of me?" he asked.

She gave a light chuckle at that thought. "Well for a starters she'd make a lot of sarcastic comments about your military background, the fact you've murdered people but she would say at least your good looking." she said as he chuckled at that last part.

"Since you asked me I think I should ask what would Richard think of me?" she asked.

Jason let out a laugh. "He'd first say I'm an idiot for becoming a Saint, second he'd go into a massive preach on why dating a gangster is bad news but however he'd change his tone once he saw your ass." he said.

"My Ass?" Viola said raising an eyebrow to that.

"You have a phenomenal ass." Jason admitted.

She laughed hearing that as so did he.

But then he stopped as something caught his eye in the mirror. "We're being followed." he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive, that car has been behind us since we left, take a couple of rights and hope I'm wrong." Jason said as she did just that.

After taking the two rights the car was still in vision. "Guess we'll be having company." Jason said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Where are you now?"

"I am outside of a spa, their heading inside should I pursue them?"

"Yes and eliminate them quick and clean but if you can bring Viola DeWynter alive and kill Jason Tyler it would make things easier."

"Understood."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So this was what you meant by work and play." Jason said as he was receiving a massage from a very attractive female masseuse.

"You needed to relax more and I wanted a facial." Viola said as she sat in a deck chair next to him with a face pack on, wearing a dressing gown and sipping ice tea.

Jason then gave a heavy groan. "Oh damn…really taking the years off my back here." he said feeling good about that.

Viola heard her phone go off and went to check it. "I'm gonna get another drink want one?" she asked him.

"No I'm go-Oh!" Jason said as he was still receiving his massage.

She left him to it as the masseuse stopped for a second as more oil was applied to his back but as he felt the hands touch his bare skin he felt something was different.

"Hey did you change with someone else?" Jason asked.

"Time to die puta." he heard a deep manly voice as a guy with a gun to the back of Jason's head was about to end him.

That is until he had his head driven into the ground by Angel who took him out with a bulldog.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Angel said as Jason got up and went for his would be killer and held him up by the head.

"Alright asshole time to start talking!" Jason said as he saw the look Angel gave him and saw what he was looking at.

"Now I can see what she sees in you." Angel said as their guest began to come to and also looked down.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" Jason said as Viola came into the room.

"The plan worked, so you need to be alone or you can wrap this up quickly?" she asked.

"I only need a few minutes to get what I need." Jason said as everyone was then looking down at him. "I'm putting a towel on first." he said doing that first.

Angel and Viola watched on as Jason was interrogating the assassin.

"Looks like he knows what he's doing." Angel said as Jason started to use the mud bath and began dunking his head in and out of it.

"He does and we'll get Eddie soon enough." Viola said as now he pulled down his pants and tied him down using the towels there and approached the two of them.

"I'm going to need a telephone and a bottle of the hottest sauce you can find." he asked them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Pierce was in the middle of a chess match with the Boss and of course not knowing how to play it he decided to do what he did best when he wasn't winning…

"Checkmate." Boss said.

"What?! The hell was that?!" Pierce said in disbelief.

"I won." Boss said.

"You just moved one space on your first turn and said checkmate" Pierce complained.

"Yeah and?" Boss said not even caring.

"You cheated asshole!" Pierce shouted.

"No I didn't." Boss said again not caring.

"Why would you think that?" Pierce asked.

"Because I'm the Boss." Boss stated.

Pierce bitched about it as then in came both Kinzie and Oleg.

"I just got something on Viola and Jason and look at this." Kinzie said as she threw up an image on the big tv screen.

"It's them meeting someone." Boss asked.

She shot the image up and the person in question was revealed.

"Angel?!" Pierce said in shock as were all of them that their homie was still alive.

"The fuck? He's still alive?!" Boss said.

"And that's not all I was using cameras to follow them and found them." Kinzie said now pulling up live feed from a spa and showed Angel and Viola watching on as Jason was doing something to a guy tied up and with his pants down.

"Is that a telephone and a bottle of something in his hands?" Boss asked.

The bottle was brought up to full screen. "Devil's Crotch…hot sauce?" Pierce asked questioning what was going on.

"That's not good." Oleg said knowing full well what he was planning.

They were then treated to a sight not seen before by some.

"OH! Jase…dude…a Texas Chilli Bowl?!" Boss shouted not believing he was doing this to a grown man.

"That's nasty man." Pierce said also watching it.

"Eh seen worse than that." Kinzie said.

As then in walked Shaundi. "Hey guys…is that Jason giving a guy a Texas Chilli Bowl?" she asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You going to tell me?!" Jason asked facing him as the assassin was screaming his head off from what was inserted the wrong side up.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST GET THIS OUT OF ME!" he shouted.

Jason nodded. "Information first." he said.

"It was The Saviour, he sent me to kill you and take the puta to him." he told him.

As then the sound of ringing was going off and it came from the assassin's pocket as Jason took out a phone from his pocket and saw the caller ID was blocked and answered it and put it to the guy's ear.

"Is he dead?"

"No…they got me." the assassin said.

Jason hearing he just admitted his defeat put the phone on speaker.

"Who is this?!" Jason asked.

"Ah we finally meet Mr. Tyler."

"Stop trying to hide Eddie!" Viola shouted.

"Viola, so lovely to hear from you again been a while hasn't it?" Killbane mocked.

"Killbane stop playing games with us and just face us like a man." Angel said.

"Now Angel, you'll get that soon." Killbane said. "I'll be waiting for you in the ring Angel and as for you two…I'll let you in just give your names at the door." Killbane said hanging up.

"Looks like we're on the guest list after all." Viola said.

"What do we do now?" Jason asked.

"I'll take him on as planned but you'll need to be there to back me up, he's expecting us now." Angel said going with the same plan as before.

"Are you forgetting something?!" the assassin shouted as he still had the phone receiver where the sun don't shine as Jason removed it ending his torment.

"I need to make a call." Jason said going to get his phone as he dialed a number. "It's me I have something for you that you might be interested in." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You heard that right?" Pierce asked.

"I did." Boss said. "Kinz get the crew and some jets, we're heading to Sao Paul for unfinished business." he said as she began to do that.

Him, Pierce and Shaundi were leaving as he stopped. "Oleg, Kinzie you guys hold the fort with Zimos until we get back." he said as they nodded.

**All hell is about to break loose, will they get their revenge? Will their friends reach them in time to help? What does Killbane have planned for them?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	12. Guest list part 2

**Here it is sorry for the wait so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Guest list part 2

Jason and Viola were now preparing for the event as they armed themselves with weapons and Angel was training for his match with the man formerly known as Killbane now known as The Saviour.

"Why call himself The Saviour?" Jason asked.

"Killbane needed a more positive image and changing his name gained him the fame and connections he needed to start up his gang once more and under the guise of Saviour the people blindly follow him and line his pockets for him." Angel explained.

"A classic marketing scam the product doesn't change but the face does." Viola said.

"He knows we're coming and it's clearly a trap." Angel said.

"I'm counting on it." Jason said as he loaded his Desert Eagle.

"We're both counting on it." Viola chimed in as she loaded a sawn off shotgun.

"Wait how are you going to get all these weapons in without anyone knowing?" Angel asked.

"I got it covered." Jason said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What is taking so fucking long?!" Shaundi asked as she, Boss and Pierce were on a private jet to Sao Paul to go help their friends.

"Girl chillax we'll get there!" Pierce said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah ease up Shaundi I know it's a long ride but once we get there Killbane's ass is ours and he's gonna pay for the shit he's done to us." Boss stated.

"And how he disrespected Johnny's memory." Shaundi said as that day still hung in their minds when him and his Luchadores blew up the hearse carrying his coffin and interrupting the homecoming for their fallen friend.

Boss thinking about how he done all that and now they had him and he has nowhere left to run.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason was continuing with training Viola in self defence as he taught her more moves.

"Now go for it." Jason instructed her.

Viola came running at him and she quickly got him to the ground with a double leg takedown and had him pinned to the ground, she applied an armbar then as Jason countered it into a leg lock but she turned it over and had a half boston locked in on him but from out of nowhere he got his leg loose and turned onto his back and quickly locked his legs around her waist and brought him towards her as he had her pinned.

But then she pinned is arms down with her hands as both were now locked in that hold.

"Your getting better." Jason said.

"I know." Viola said as he brought her closer to him and kissed her.

"Is this a relationship?" Jason asked as she gave him a look of confusion as they both let go of the hold.

"What do you mean by that?" Viola asked.

"I mean are we together or are we just sleeping together?" Jason asked her as he got up and sat on the end of the bed.

She joined him and sat next to him. "Why would you ask that?" Viola wanted to know.

"I just needed to know if you really do want me for me or my looks." Jason said.

Viola just holding his hands and looked him in the eye. "At first I thought it was just me wanting sex but then we got to know one another and now our siblings were killed by the same man and yet we're out here miles away from home and out for vengeance so here's my answer." she pulled herself closer to him.

"Jason Tyler…I love you." Viola admitted her true feelings for him.

He was a bit taken back by that and not able to react. "Wow…then I say-"

A knock at the door was heard as he was interrupted as they sighed and Jason went to answer it as he pulled out a gun ready.

"Yeah?" he called.

"It's Angel open up." Angel identified himself as he was let in.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Killbane moved the event to tomorrow!" Angel said dropping the bombshell.

They all sighed in frustration putting a damper on their plans.

"Looks like I'm going to have to step things up a little." Jason said getting on his phone. "Yeah it's me we have a pr-oh you knew? Ok so the plan is still on right? Good but your going to have to make more calls to some unpleasant people…I'm aware of that but we'll get out of there once it's done and you get what you want…yeah I'll see you then." he said hanging up.

"I called in one last favour and let's just say we'll have to leave quickly before it gets too hot for us." Jason said.

"What do you mean by that?" Viola asked.

"I told some unsavoury characters where to find us." Jason said.

"Why would you do that?!" Angel asked.

"Simple…we need a distraction and they will be it." Jason said.

"I know you've got something planned so I'm with you on it." Viola said agreeing with him.

"You better know what you're doing." Angel said doubting the plan.

It was now almost midnight and both Jason and Viola were having a moment to talk.

"You were going to say something to me before?" she asked.

"Vi…I've never had anything like this happen to me in all my life or times working missions which made me always detach myself from any sort of emotional attachment all I had was my brother and now with him gone all I had left was revenge but it got me burned." Jason went into detail about events leading to now.

Viola hearing all of this was biting her lip hoping he wasn't about to say what she thought he was going to say.

"But then I met you and the guys and things began to change, I know I can't trust the people I worked for and that I can let loose when I need to and since there's a good chance we won't make it I want to say this, Viola DeWynter…I love you." Jason admitted his feelings for his fellow Saints Lieutenant.

They started kissing as she stopped to look to him. "After this your meeting my parents." she said.

"Your making it not hard for me to come back alive now." he joked as she playfully hit him.

"There's also one more thing I want from you." she asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to make Eddie suffer like Kiki did and give him a taste of his own medicine." she said with such hate and spite.

"Vi, you don't have the strength to-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO!" she shouted at him as she began to tear up.

He held her by the cheek and looked to her. "I didn't say that I just said that you nor myself could do what he did to her but I can offer an alternative." Jason said as she listened to what he had to say.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Killbane was now overlooking the city from his office that he now acquired from Malik as a parting gift he then received a phone call.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I know I've let them live but I have a pl-Yes I am aware of who he is and trust me he will-No I haven't told him anything but you assured me I was protected?!" he said.

"Really? That so? Then I guess his fate is sealed as is his friends!" Killbane stated as he hung up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The day had finally arrived as they got themselves ready for the event.

"I hate this." Jason said.

"Why you look dashing." Viola said as she straightened his bowtie out one last time.

Jason then got a look at her and smiled. "Well my only upside is that I have a hot date going into hell." he said and both gave a light peck on each others lips.

"Let's do this." she said.

They walked to the entrance of the outdoor event as they saw the ring as everything was already underway and The Saviour was laying the smack down on an opponent as he just threw him out of the ring and right into some tables crashing through them as the doctors came by to get the guy into the back of an ambulance.

"Who's next?!" Saviour asked.

The challenge was answered by his former tag team partner Angel De La Muerte who was dressed to fight as he rushed down the ramp and into the ring and got a huge reaction for his appearance in the competition.

"Time to end this Killbane!" Angel shouted at him.

People looked confused at that statement.

"Oh Mr. De La Muerte you must have me confused with someone else." Killbane mocked.

"Today we end this." Angel said as they locked up.

Everyone was watching these titans clash but while all that was going on both Jason and Viola began to set their plan into motion as they suck off towards the crew members area where they bribed a guy to get their equipment dropped there as Jason went to the crates and found the one marked for them as he opened it and checked all was in there as it was and with Viola they wheeled it away to a quiet spot.

"Finally!" Jason said as he quickly ripped off the bowtie and then suit as he wanted it off.

"You really hated wearing that didn't you?" Viola asked.

"Damn thing is itchy and I can't move around properly!" Jason complained as he was now in his underwear as he brought out some change of clothes.

Viola began to change as Jason getting himself ready he stopped doing so catching her stripping down he decided to watch.

"Really? Your doing this now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey we're going to die I'm dying with a happy memory." Jason joked as she then stripped slowly and proactively as she enjoyed giving him a small show.

They changed into more suitable ear as both now wore black and purple urban warfare gear as now they armed themselves with weapons.

"Ok all we have to do is quickly ambush him and try to get him out unnoticed while the-"

The sound of guns being taken off their safety was heard as both Saints put their hands up to see they were caught off guard and knew it was game over already.

"Killbane sends his regards." as they were both forced to move at gunpoint away from it all.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The fight between both former tag team partners was intensifying as Killbane had Angel pinned in the corner.

"Angel…quit while you can and I won't rip your mask off again!" he taunted him from their encounter in the past.

"Like the last time you had yours ripped off by some low life thug!" Angel came back as that enraged him.

Both were fighting for their lives as Killbane missed a right hook and was now trapped in the corner and was met with a huge dropkick by Angel turning the match around.

"Your friends are now my prisoners I suggest you start begging for mercy." Killbane informed him as he knew he was alone now.

"I don't need them to beat you, you were always overconfident when you had others do your work for you." Angel mocked as Killbane rushed at him.

0-0-0-0-0

In a dark room and being beaten by a couple of Luchadores Jason was taking hit after hit from them while he was being restrained by two of them as Viola was forced to watch them beat him within an inch of his life.

"When we're done with you gringo the puta is next."

"Is Killbane listening?" Jason asked.

They gave and indication that the answer was a yes.

"Eddie! Your greed always got the better of you!" Viola said.

"She's right and that's when I asked an old friend of ours to dig up some records and pass them on to some unpleasant people and let's just say payback's a bitch." Jason informed him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What did they mean by that?!" Killbane shouted as he demanded to know from Angel who was smirking.

As the sounds of engines roaring and then gunfire just exploded towards the event sent people running for their lives as the police clashed with these unknown assailants.

"Killbane you might as well give up while you still have your wicked life." Angel advised.

"You think I The Walking Apocalypse will simply surrender?!" Killbane said as he charged at him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The fighting was going on outside as the sound of gunfire had distracted them Jason took quick advantage and was able to break free as he grabbed the one guy's gun and unload a few rounds into his body and just pistol whipped the other guy but the third guy went for him as he shot one round at point blank to his head as he went to free Viola.

She was already taking care of the problem and it seemed the training had paid off with her breaking a guy's arm.

She saw him looking at her with a surprised expression on his face. "What?" she asked.

"I am so turned on right now." Jason said as she nodded her head.

"How do we play this?" she asked.

"Let's get this asshole." he said as they grabbed a couple of handguns and made their way out.

The fighting had intensified as bodies littered the place, fires were engulfing the buildings around the, police and gang members exchanging gunfire and with all that going on both Killbane and Angel were still fighting.

Angel managed to springboard himself out of the ring of fire and nail the big man with a cross body but both got to their feet quickly as Killbane had Angel in a headlock he tried to ram his head into some metal wreckage but Angel reversed it and threw him into the wreckage and was just beating him down senseless.

"ANGEL STOP!" it was the voice of Viola as her and Jason fought their way to them.

"Why should I?! He needs to suffer for his sins!" Angel said as he held the now unconscious head of his former partner.

"He will just not yet, Jason gets what he wants out of him and we can have our revenge as well just stick to the plan." Viola said as Angel stopped and looked around.

"How're we going to get out of here? They're all after Killbane and we have no backup?!" Angel gave a good question.

But from out of nowhere an armoured purple four by four raced through the place as it pulled up to them and the door opened to reveal Shaundi and Pierce as they provided cover fire.

"Get in!" Pierce shouted as they loaded Killbane in the back the three of them got in and were out of there.

"You guys got some explaining to do!" Boss said.

"We will just take us away from here." Jason asked as Boss floored it and made their escape.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Opening his eyes Killbane awoke to find that he was no longer in the city but outside of it and was overlooking it.

"Something ain't it?" he turned to see Jason walk into his view.

"You come all this way and do all of this for what nothing?" Killbane asked as he tried to get up but was restrained by chains.

"No this is just a formality for you unless you want to make a plea bargain?" Jason made the proposal.

"What?" Killbane asked.

"Simple request, who leaked the information to you?" Jason said as he got in his face.

"If I tell you, I'm a dead man." Killbane said.

"Either way you are so you tell me now or I'll kill you right here right now!" Jason said making the ultimatum as his fellow Saints watched on from afar.

"What do you think their talking about?" Shaundi asked.

"No idea but looks like Jase is asking him something." Boss said as he could see Jason's expression change quickly.

"Whatever it was it can't be good." Pierce said as Jason's expression was of shock and anger.

He then walked away from him and towards them as he approached Viola.

"He's all yours." Jason said as she nodded and went over to him.

Viola walked over to the man who was once her ally and former Syndicate member as they were finally face to face.

"Viola." Killbane said.

"Eddie." Viola said.

"So your my executioner…fitting I guess." Killbane said knowing this was coming.

"You know Eddie ever since that day you killed my sister all I wanted was to make you suffer." Viola said as the anger was heard in her voice.

"Yes that was unfortunate but I admit I did overreact but it was just." Killbane said defending his actions.

"Just?! How is it just?! YOU KILLED KIKI IN COLD BLOOD!" Viola shouted at him with more hatred in her voice.

She went behind him and then had her hands around his head.

"Now I want you to feel what she felt." she then tore off his mask exposing his face. "Powerless." she whispered to him.

"My mask!" Killbane said as he knew the code of the luchador.

She held the mask in her hands and faced him with it. "Now look at you Eddie Pryor…you're no god…no saviour…just a man in a mask." Viola said as she pointed a gun at him.

"See you in hell Eddie and say to Philippe for me." Viol said taking the safety off.

"YOU BIT-"

BANG!

With one shot she put a bullet through his skull and finally avenging her sister's death and making Killbane suffer for his sins.

She walked away and handed his mask to Angel who now was in possession of the wrestler's soul and then to her Saints.

"Let's go home." Viola said as they all nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now two days later and The Saints were just chilling out in the crib as all was now back to business as usual until the sound of a helicopter was heard as that caught their attention with them all rushing outside to investigate as the landing of a black helicopter as Saints lined up with their guns drawn as a squad of armed men emerged.

"Hold it." Jason said as he went out to the front of his crew. "Let me handle this." he said.

Jason approached them alone but emerging from the helicopter was a very familiar and unwanted face.

"Cyrus fucking Temple." Boss said thinking why he'd show up after the last time.

He and Jason came face to face.

"So this is what you've been doing." Temple said looking to The Saints behind him.

Jason looked him in the eye. "Hi dad."

**What?! No way?!**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	13. Revelations

**Here it is and just to say it's a bit short but the next will be longer so enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Revelations

"Did he just say dad?!" Viola asked not sure if she heard that right.

No one could believe it as they all heard it come from his mouth that the newest lieutenant of The Saints Jason Tyler was in fact the son of their sworn enemy STAG's leader Cyrus Temple.

"After months of no movement or contact of sorts you return here, start up a war with Raven's Watch, join these scum and you leave a wake of bodies including Eddie Pryor after all I did for him." Temple said.

"I just want to know why? Why did you kill Richard?!" Jason demanded to know from his father.

"Simple you needed to be taught when you disobey orders there will be consequences but you already sealed your fate when you tried to hack into classified files and like a complete fucking moron that you are you didn't even try to deny anything like we always talked about but you were never the one for orders." Temple told his son why his brother had to die.

"You're a sick fuck…YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON!" Jason shouted revealing another bit of information.

"You think I am? Well how about your friends over there? We fought to protect people from their kind and now you've become one of them." Temple said.

"Yeah I know I'm a hypocrite but takes one to know one and I've got something worth fighting for now." Jason stated.

"The DeWynter slut…yeah I got the reports on you two shacking up with each other I don't see why and quite frankly she's what your mother is and that's a gutter slut." Temple said insulting both Jason's mother and Viola which made his blood boil.

Temple knew what his son was thinking of now. "Your planning of taking my knife right?" he asked as he saw his gaze fixated on the blade on his belt.

"That or I shoot your guys here and just snap your neck even before you reach for your gun which you've got hidden behind you." Jason said as he presented the weapon from the place indicated.

"Your skills haven't left you but I doubt you even want to pursue this." Temple said.

"I don't care if you killed Richard as far as I'm concerned this is where I belong now and you can just fuck off and stay in Washington shining your ass with that nice seat you were given to whisper into the ears of politicians on giving you more cash to fight us and all the "evils" of the world as you call it." Jason stated.

Cyrus was surprised his son was not wanting to kill him or even make him pay and even siding with his enemies who had been a major pain in his ass.

"So you've gotten soft huh? Guess you'll be wanting a life with that whore? Well then again the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree." Temple said once again insulting his mother.

"No just in control of my temper, I'm giving you a free pass, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Jason made the offer.

"Well if that's what you want then I'll give you this piece of advice." Temple said.

The Saints watched on from afar having no idea what they were talking about.

"Hey they're leaving?" Pierce said as they got on the helicopter and left like that as Jason made his way back to them but his look was directed at Boss.

"Jase what did that fuck want?" Boss asked.

He gave a glare to him. "Did you kill Jessica Grissham?" he asked.

"Yeah I killed that bitch why?" Boss asked as he was a bit confused to why he wanted to know.

That question was answered with a huge right hook to his face from Jason which sent Boss flying backwards and through the glass coffee table as it shattered on impact as Jason just ran at him and dragged him out of the shards of glass and empty cans and bottles and threw him onto the bar and pinned him down as his look was that of anger and hate.

"Jessica Grissam is my sister!" Jason revealed to him and them all.

Boss was in shock as he was looking into the eyes of the brother to the girl he killed many years ago in Stillwater.

"Jason stop!" Viola said trying to stop him but he held out a hand to her.

"Vi…stay back I just want answers." Jason said as he brought Boss up to face him. "I'm going to ask you one question and if you answer right this will determine whether or not I kill you today…why did she have to die?" Jason asked him.

"She killed Carlos." Boss said bluntly as that surprised Jason.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"A kid who helped me put The Saints back together but was murdered by your sister, she had him dragged across the city roads but by the time I got to him there was barely anything left of him…he was dying and I had to end his pain." Boss said as he was reliving that painful moment.

Jason could sense the anguish in his voice and how it still haunts him.

"How did you kill her?" Jason asked next.

"Kidnapped her at the bank then locked her in the trunk of her car as her boyfriend crushed her with his monster truck." Boss detailed his revenge.

"She did that and then you killed her for it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah she got what she deserved, she wanted to be more than Maero's girl she got it." Boss said as the seething was still in his voice from her actions.

Hearing this coming from the man who was his boss was now revealed to be the murderer of his sister.

"So Jase you gonna kill me or we good?" Boss asked.

He took a moment to look away and then march towards him and…extended his hand out to him.

"We're good." Jason said as they shook hands.

"Ok then guys break out the good stuff and let's get this party rolling!" Boss stated as the party was back on.

Both Boss and Jason went to the bar and both grabbed a bottle of Kristal and opened them letting the corks fly as they clanged their bottles together.

"You do know that was your old man was playing mind games with ya right?" Boss informed him.

"And I fell for it again…he's good but I won't let him control me anymore, anyway just out of curiosity what is your real name?" Jason asked.

"Now that I don't give freely to just anybody." Boss stated.

"You just made me lieutenant." Jason stated a fact.

"True but you haven't convinced me yet." Boss said still not sure.

"I just tried to kill you and I already had a plan on how to dispose of your body, take over the gang and pretty much how to make more millions." Jason said detailing his own plans before he went back on them.

"I was just gonna put a bullet in your head and throw your body off the top of here but your plan sounds better." Boss said complimenting him on his plan.

"Not bad, quick and easy no questions asked." Jason said also liking his plan.

"Joe." Boss said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"My name is Joe, just Joe." Boss revealed his name to Jason.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Jason said as they shook hands.

"So Cyrus Temple is your father how'd that happen?" Joe asked.

"Now that info is a bit personal unless you want to give me something in return?" Jason proposed.

"Fine what?" Joe asked.

"What's the deal with you and Shaundi?" Jason asked.

"There's no deal, we're just friends that's all." Joe said.

"Really? So who's Danni's father?" Jason asked.

"A scumbag by the name of Veteran Child." Joe said as he remembered that night all too well.

"An ex then?" Jason asked.

"He kidnapped her and tried to kill her but got stopped with a bullet between his eyes." Joe recalled that night.

"Guess that's another reason why she wanted her away from her and about your question Temple knocked up a stripper who happened to be my mother and gave birth to twins and the second he heard about it he walked out telling her he was already married but thing is he was already estranged and Jessica yes is his daughter so you can see why he wants your head as well as The Saints." Jason explained Temple's actions last year against them.

"But you let him go even after he killed your brother?" Joe said not getting it.

"What's the point? It'd bring more shit down on myself and all of you." Jason stated the obvious.

"We can handle what he throws at us." Joe said not showing any fear.

"You last fight with him was him showing restraint, if he was allowed to let loose this city would be nothing but ash and as for all of you he'd start killing every person in this city one by one until he got to someone you cared for and pretty much make you suffer before he lets you die." Jason detailed just how far Temple would go to get what he wanted.

"He's going to be back and you know it." Joe said making it very clear this wasn't over.

"I'll be ready for him." Jason said.

"No we'll be ready, your not alone when your with The Saints…playa." Joe stated as they once again clanged their bottles together.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"He gives a free pass and thinks I won't come after him." Temple said as he got out a communicator.

"Input code."

"Sierra…Niner…Four…Alpha…" Temple said.

"Input password."

"Redrum." Temple said.

"Cyrus Temple…what do we owe the pleasure of this call?"

"None I have a job for you." Temple said.

"Really and who is the target?"

"Jason Tyler." Temple said.

"D.O.A?"

"I'll let you decide." Temple said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was a few days later as Jason has moved in with Viola permanently and both are discussing the recent events.

"Still can't believe he's your father." Viola said finding out her boyfriend's father is one of their biggest enemies to date.

"Not exactly information I want going public and anyway he's not worth it." Jason stated.

"Good, because your not him and besides we finally have some quality time with no one trying to kill us." Viola said as she then hopped onto his lap and began kissing him as he went into it some more.

Both were finally getting that quality time…

His phone rang and never one to ignore a call he pulls it out from his pocket and sees the caller ID.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Jason? Listen you have to ge-…Temple he-…Icemen…you!" he knew it was Asha but her call was being jammed as it went dead.

Viola saw the look on his face and for the first time it was one of horror to what he just heard.

"Jason? Who was that?" she asked.

"You gotta get out of town now." Jason said as he grabbed and loaded his gun.

"What? Why?!" she asked now really confused.

"When you said no one is trying to kill us?" Jason said.

"What now?" Viola complained.

"It's now gone to a whole new level." Jason said as he began grabbing some bags.

She then took the bags from his hands. "Whatever it is we will face it together now tell me." Viola said wanting to know.

"I'm guessing that Temple has put a kill order out on me and he's sending The Icemen to do it." Jason said.

"Who?" she asked.

"A team known as The Iceman their a black ops kill team…my former team." Jason said with another shocking bit on information.

"You know them?!" she said not believing these men are also his former team sent to kill him.

"Yeah these guys are not gangsters, their not soldiers, they are a bunch of professional hit men sanctioned by the government and now they're here." he said.

The sound of glass breaking was heard and the place began to fill up with gas and this was all too familiar to Jason, he did not hesitate and grabbed Viola by the hand and they just ran out of there through the back way and across the backyard.

"BOOM!" then entire of Viola's place exploded into a fireball.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Viola said not believing it.

"We got lucky, but we need to keep moving they'll be on us soon." Jason said as they began to run.

**Jason can never catch a break can he? Will they survive the onslaught of The Icemen?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	14. The Icemen cometh Part 1

**Here it is sorry for the wait been a bit busy but hope it's good so enjoy!**

Chapter 14: The Icemen cometh Part 1

Escaping death once more both Jason and Viola needed to find a safe place to lay low until they could come up with a plan and both were holed up for now at Viola and Kiki's business SafeWord.

"Ok first off those guys are your team mates?!" Viola said trying to get her head around this.

"I know I said before they were, I was one of them." Jason said loading a gun and bringing out a medical box.

He began to wrap Viola's hand in a bandage after she cut herself when they escaped from her place.

"Ow…why would they send these guys here?" she asked as he finished wrapping her hand.

"Me, they want me dead and I'm betting Temple put a hit out on me." Jason said guessing it was his father's doing.

"Why? You let him walk away, why is he doing this?!" Viola said not being able to piece this together.

"I did something stupid and I got people killed." Jason admitted.

"What did you do?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and tried to get the words out. "It was an undercover op, I was posing as an associate to a local Triad gang and my responsibilities was to keep a leader's wife under protection, but as part of my cover I had to try and get information on him and his activities before we could make the kill that is until I messed it up." Jason detailed.

"You got involved with her didn't you?" she asked as he nodded in response.

"Yeah I let my emotions get the better of me, I thought I could take him out and run off with her but I found out she was a target also and I tried to save her but she got killed after a botched attempt to kill her husband and few of my squad got killed in the crossfire and it was because I chose what I wanted over the mission and that's why when I messed up he killed Richard to prove a point." he detailed into it even more as she saw the look he had remembering it all again was painful.

"Jason…" Viola said not sure what to say to that.

"I got my own brother killed because of what I wanted, my selfishness cost lives." Jason said looking down on the floor in shame.

She knew he had nothing but guilt for the death of his brother as now he knew his own father was responsible and worse off he now had put his friends in certain danger of these government assassins out to kill him as well.

"Well I'm not running from these assholes! We'll call the others and make a plan of what to do." Viola suggested taking her phone out as Jason stopped her.

"No, not this time, I'm doing this alone and if they want me then I'll give them what they want but I need you and the guys to do me one favour and stay out of this." Jason requested.

"No." she said in a stern voice.

"Vi this is not up for debate I can't risk losing you or anyone else! So please stay out of this." Jason demanded.

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away like this!" she said grabbing a gun and loading it.

"Guess I can't convince you…" he then just chopped her across the back of her head and the blow knocked her unconscious as he caught her and kissed her on the forehead. "…I'm so sorry, I can't lose anyone else." he whispered to her as he carefully placed her in her chair as he loaded a gun then took hers also and looked to her one last time and left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kinzie was checking through numerous servers and was trying to find out who just attacked Viola's place.

"You cannot find anything?" Oleg said as he was trying his best to help her.

"Nothing it's like whoever did this, they knew the security inside and out and even got past my entire network." Kinzie said not believing this.

"I think we'd better ask for outside help." Oleg suggested.

"If your thinking of asking Miller then-"

He cut her off and presented some documents. "I went ahead and asked some old friends of mine in Moscow to look up anything unusual happenings coming in and out of Steelport and they found this." he showed a photo of a familiar face.

"Cyrus Temple, this was dated last week." Kinzie noticed the time stamp.

"Yes and according to his passport he hasn't left the city." Oleg said as it was clear who was doing this.

"But why now?" Kinzie asked.

Her systems picked up something and via her facial recognition software she was given the person's ID.

"Jason?!" she said as he was shown and he was firing his weapons into the air and then into empty cars as he made several of them explode as it looked like he was trying to get some attention.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE! STOP BITCHING AROUND AND COME AND GET ME!" Jason shouted out loud.

He just shot more rounds into the air then into more vehicles as he moved his rampage into the populated part of the city and was shooting again as people began to run in fear and panic from this madman as he shot into buildings, then grabbing a sign from a shop and breaking windows of stores and cars trying to stir up as much shit as he could as police radios were lighting up on this incident and they descended on him as he was getting more attention.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Kinzie asked as she watched her fellow Saint go berserk.

"I think he's trying to get someone's attention." Oleg said as the police arrived and had their weapons pointed at Jason.

"Mr. Tyler, put down your weapon and get your hands up!" they demanded him to do.

He shot a round into the air. "MAKE ME!" Jason shouted.

They were ordered to fire on him but were very reluctant to do so as they knew exactly who he was.

"COME ON PIGS!" Jason shouted as he fired on them some more as they all began to back off and then flee.

"Screw this! I'm not paid enough by them to take this kind of shit!" they all just ran for their lives as the hail of gunfire and explosions sounded behind them.

"I'M JASON FUCKING TYLER BITCH!" Jason shouted as he continued on his rampage.

He then heard the sounds of more vehicles approaching and coming into view were two unmarked black SUV's as they pulled up in front of him.

"Right on cue." Jason said to himself.

The doors opened and out came two men from both SUV's and were dressed in khaki and had on some sort of camouflage colours and were armed with carbine rifles, they surrounded him and had their safeties off.

"How're we going to do this?" Jason asked.

They pointed their weapons at point blank range as he knew they wanted a quick kill.

"Come on guys really?! If I'm going to die let me die with dignity?" Jason asked as a last request.

They all looked to one another and nodded as they put down their weapons and Jason did the same as the request was hand to hand combat.

Jason rolled up his sleeves and was getting into a stance as he was ready and motioned for them to bring it.

They came at him all at once as he blocked all oncoming attacks as he got in a quick jab to the face knocking one guy away, he was caught into a full nelson as they began to pound away at his exposed torso but he then used the hold to kick them away as he broke the hold and just got him into a reverse dragon sleeper and with enough force he snapped his neck.

The three of them came at him again as one got in a lucky shot to the face as that drew blood from his mouth as that got him into a more violent mood as another punch came for him but this time he caught the fist and with the fist in hand he brought him towards a fist of his own connecting hard breaking the guy's nose as he wailed out in pain he threw off his mask and as Jason saw his face he had a shocking realisation.

"Now it makes sense…WHO ARE YOU?!" Jason demanded.

They didn't answer him as they just pulled out pocket handguns as he knew this was a trap and now that his mistake would become fatal…

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" all three of them fell to the floor dead with gunshots to the head.

He was now surprised and confused to what just happened but his question was just answered as out came his saviours.

"Jase you are a fucking lunatic." it was Joe along with Shaundi and Pierce were with him holding their rifles.

"Why the hell did you go shoot up half of the block up?!" Pierce asked.

"Yeah if your pissed about something either go get drunk, high or go bitchslap some shmoe." Shaundi suggested,

But he went right past them and checked on the bodies of the dead men and found nothing on them as he started having a fit of sorts.

"Goddamit! Son of a bitch! AssBalls!" Jason ranted profanely.

"What?!" Joe asked.

"No freakin ID, no phones, no nothing they knew this was a suicide mission and I fell for the trap, but why try to execute me with some hired thugs?" Jason asked not understanding this.

"Maybe you need to try and tell us first what the hell is going on?" Joe asked.

"It's Temple he's trying to kill me and I'm guessing once I'm out of the picture your all next." Jason said.

"Wait you gave him a pass after killing your brother and he does this?!" Pierce said not believing it.

"I knew we should've killed him when we had the chance." Shaundi said as this has come back to get them.

"Ok so now what?" Joe asked.

"For the first time I don't know." Jason admitted as he was lost in what to do.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cyrus Temple was observing the entire scene as he got a call.

"Temple." he answered.

"Looks like you were right, he's gotten stronger but now those Saints have joined the party."

"I want all of them eliminated, by any means necessary." Temple demanded.

"Any means? Does that mean you'll get us what we want?"

"Your asking a lot, I already did acts of treason helping Raven's Watch and that jacked up idiot Killbane." Temple admitted his criminal acts.

"We'll tell you what if we can't eliminate him by tomorrow then you get us what we need to end him and those thugs."

"Fine twenty four hours to kill them all and if not I'll get you the access to make it happen." Temple made the deal.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Joe, Jason, Shaundi and Pierce were all at headquarters as they needed a reinforced base in case of another attack.

"So these guys are called The Icemen?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Jason answered.

"You were one of them?" Shaundi asked.

"Yep." Jason answered.

"And now we're all dead?" Pierce asked.

Yep." Jason said as he began grabbing some guns from a cache.

"Do you have any sort of plan involving us surviving?!" Pierce asked.

"Well you could do one thing…leave." Jason said as they were a bit surprised he said that.

"Jase we're crew you can't fight these guys on your own." Joe said.

"No, these guys are not soldiers, gangsters, police officers, agents or even men like my father, these men are cold blooded killers they don't think they act, they're given a gun and they shoot it, give them explosives and something gets blown up, give them a target they will spend every waking moment tracking the target then using anything to break their target down and pretty much kill the target." Jason said going into detail about his former squad.

"You thought STAG was bad these guys are a hundred times worse and they don't sneak around they make it loud and my guess is right now they're already trying to find ways to get in here so you'd better evacuate this place and let me start planning my attack on them before they kill me." Jason said as was sure this would be his last stand.

"Jase…we're not going anywhere and everyone will agree that they picked the wrong house to knock on." Joe said as all the crew gathered and were armed and ready for what was to come.

"Alright but we'll need eyes on the outside and in and will someone go and check on Viola, I knocked her out in her office at Safeword." Jason admitted.

"You better hope those guys kill you before she wakes up." Pierce joked.

"Couldn't let her go with me, she would've gotten herself killed and I can't lose her." Jason said as they knew how much she meant to him.

"Ok so how do we even take these guys on?" Joe asked.

"They think like me so that's a problem." Jason said.

"So their versions of you that want us dead." Pierce said.

"How do we fight guys like that? I mean we faced every gang out there and even took down STAG but this is a new level and their ok'd by the government." Shaundi said as she was right.

"She's got a point how do we fight em? If they think like Jase then won't they be all blowing shit up and killing anyone we know?" Pierce asked.

"No that's not what I would do, I'd get personal and then if it got to desperate measures…" Jason knew what that would meant.

"What desperate measures?" Joe asked as he was starting to get nervous.

"You ever think that disasters that happened might not have been disasters but were orchestrated to be made to believe they were." Jason said as he was painting a picture of something sinister.

"Your saying that they wo-" He was interrupted as his phone went off. "It's for you Jason." Joe said handing him his phone.

"Hey Jason long time pal."

"Rocky, how you been?" Jason said.

"Good and got someone here who wants to talk." Rocky said.

"Jason! Don't give them anything! don't-"

It was Viola and they had her as he was now scared.

"Viola?!" Jason shouted.

"Now Jase, you know how this works and all you have to do is the right thing before it goes too far and you know what that is?" Rocky said making notion to their ways.

"If you hurt her I'll kill all of you, no questions asked." Jason threatened them.

"Nothing will happen as long as you do as your told like a good little boy." Rocky said as Jason was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "When and where?" he asked.

**They got Jason bad, will he do as he's told? Will Viola be saved? What else do they have planned for The Saints?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	15. The Icemen cometh Part 2

**Here it is and not sure why their making another DLC but will there be number 5? Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The Icemen cometh Part 2

The sky was clear, the people were out in their masses and sitting outside a coffee shop was Jason as he sipped on a black cup of coffee.

"Seat taken?"

He looked up. "Be my guest." Jason invited.

"Coffee good?"

"Just done, have a cup." Jason offered as his guest poured one for himself.

"You look like crap."

"Could say the same but that would be an understatement." Jason said. "So Rock how is the gang?" he asked.

"Doing good, they do miss you as does Kim." Rocky said.

"Well wouldn't have happened if my father hadn't murdered my brother." Jason said.

"We knew he did." Rocky stated.

Jason was shocked to hear that. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked as he was trying to remain calm.

"We know how'd you would react to hearing it and that your old man sold secrets to Raven's Watch in exchange they would take out The Saints and even kill Richard." Rocky said as hearing this was making Jason's blood boil.

"He's insane and your all just his puppets, he doesn't care about the safety of our country or the people he only cares about Cyrus Temple." Jason stated.

"You'd think that but we have to do this, The Saints are a threat to national security and now your beginning to be one of them so I'm here to ask you…come back home." Rocky proposed.

"What?" Jason said not sure what he just heard.

"Come back to us and we'll leave your friends and girl alone and we can forget all about this mess." Rocky said making the offer.

Jason took a short moment to think on that offer. "I do this and all is forgiven? I'm back in like that?" he asked.

"Like that." Rocky said.

Jason thought about for a second then another thought popped into his head. "But…he still killed my brother and sold out our country so why should I want to work under the authority of a traitor?" he pointed out.

"We do what we have to, even if it means we don't like it." Rocky said.

Hearing that statement Jason knew what needed to be said.

"Y'know the reason I joined The Saints? It wasn't money, power, not to find out who killed Richard but mainly because I was sick and tired of all this bureaucratic and political bullshit we have to clean up and the fact being it's their fault to begin with and we're putting our asses on the line for them and yet they say we're the last line of defence? My ass we are, we're their errand boys and when we start thinking for ourselves they become judge, jury and executioner on anyone we care and even after I told him I was giving him a pass he still wants me dead?!" Jason stated as he had one thing left to say.

"Take your damn offer and shove it up your ass and when you do see him I want him to know for him to do his worst because now I'm coming for him." Jason said making his choice.

Rocky sighed and looked at his phone and pushed a number.

BOOM! A loud explosion was heard and a building just came crumbling to pieces as screams, alarms and sirens were being heard and Jason looked at the horror just unfold in front of him as he looked with such anger toward his former team mate.

"Now I'm going to give you more time to think about this offer and every time you say no I push a button and let's think that building had how many now?…uh around three hundred casualties I'd say counting anyone around the area are now all on your head…think about it." Rocky said as he left abruptly as Jason was forced to hold himself back as he watched him walk away his phone was ringing and he saw it was Joe and answered.

"Jase you see that?!" Joe asked.

"Yeah and in one more hour it's going to happen again." Jason said as now this had gotten real.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A door swung open and in came Rocky who was seriously pissed off from his encounter with Jason.

"So I take it from the huge explosion and building collapsed it didn't go well?"

"Shut it Wes!" Rocky told him.

"Rock is blowing up every building in the city going to solve this?"

"If it gets Jase back Morty then I'll blow the entire damn city and the rest of the world!" Rocky stated with anger in his voice.

"Rock we need a new plan he won't budge, even if we have his squeeze." Wes said as they looked to Viola who was tied to a chair and gagged and was being watched by a female who had a sniper rifle aimed at her.

"How's our guest been Kim?" Rocky asked as she did not move a muscle.

"No point she's been like that for five hours now, guess she's taking it hard about him and her." Morty said.

Viola was keeping her eyes locked on the woman who had a rifle pointed dead at her as she began to muffle something through her gag.

"Hey Kimmy I think Miss Priss by there has something to say, you wanna let her talk?" Rocky asked her.

She lowered her weapon and just yanked the tape off her mouth.

"Spit it out then." Rocky asked as he was facing her.

Viola looked and she just puked all over him.

"Guess she's feeling the side effects of the sedatives." Wes said as Rocky got irritated by that and went to clean himself off.

"Wh-Why…Why are you doing this? He didn't want any of this." Viola said as she was still a bit drowsy from the drugs.

Kim decided to answer that as she knelt down to meet her face. "Because he'll never be like you, he's one of us, always has been always will be." she stated as then she grabbed her by her jaw and their faces were close to one another. "He's mine and soon enough I'm gonna put a bullet right between your eyes so you can join your bitch sister in hell where you belong." she hissed at her as Viola violently tried to lunge at her but was stopped by the rope around her.

"Oh did I get you mad little bitch?" Kim mocked her.

"Psycho bitch!" Viola shouted as she was slapped across the face by Kim.

"Kimmy…settle down or do I have to get the hose and cool you both off?" Morty said as she huffed and sat back down with her gun aimed back at her.

"Rock why are we keeping her here when we could just tell him the truth and he might see things our way." Wes said as he was grabbed by Rocky by the throat and thrown up against the wall as he began to choke him.

"He can't know anything! If he found out why his brother really had to die he'll want all of us dead and not to mention everyone connected to it! So do as your told and keep your mouth shut." Rocky hissed at him as he let go of his throat.

"Anyone else got a problem?" Rocky asked as there was just silence. "Good." he said as he regained some control of them but it seems the tension was reaching a boiling point and the lines were becoming blurred.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason made his way back to the safe house A.K.A. Kinzie's warehouse as he took the express elevator underground and made his way to the main area to meet the other Saints.

"I think I might have to surrender." Jason flatly said.

"The fuck you say?" Joe said not sure if he heard right.

"You heard me, they're holding Viola and the city hostage, if I don't hand myself in they will kill her and reduce the city to ash." Jason stated the level they would go to.

"Ok guess we hit them back, what do we know about them?" Joe asked.

"Their known by their codename "Icemen" government sanctioned assassins." Kinzie said bringing up all the information up on the screens.

"So let's tell their bosses what their up to and get Cyrus out of our hair once and for all?" Shaundi suggested

"There's the thing they can do what they want and their bosses won't bat an eyelid, Temple's got them fooled to his under the table deals and using my old team to beat me and kill all of you they would view that as him protecting national security, they'd give him a freakin medal for it." Jason made it clear why it wasn't an option.

"We got these guys wanting you back with them and the usual wanting us dead so what's the plan then?" Pierce asked.

"We need their location first, Kinzie can you track them through this?" Jason said throwing her his phone.

"I'll see what I can get off it." Kinzie said as she began working on that.

"Alright now next I'm going to need body armour, preferably riot gear, an armoured truck, a satellite phone and the entire Steelport Police Department." Jason listed his needs for his plan.

"Well you want all that better go ask the Mayor." Joe said as he sounded a bit excited to say that.

"You've got pull with him?" Jason asked.

"Ever since we pushed The Syndicate out he sided with us and plus he owes us twice over." Pierce said.

"How can I forget, Temple's lackey tried to kill me, Viola and the Mayor to frame The Saints for destroying a monument." Shaundi recalled that day.

"Ok so we're heading to see the Mayor?" Jason asked.

"Let's go see Burt!" Joe said in that excited tone of voice again as they both left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"C'mon you stupid bitch you need to eat something?!" Wes said trying to feed Viola who was retching at the sight of her "meal".

Viola then began to throw up again as it frustrated him.

"Why the fuck do you keep throwing up?! The drugs wore off an hour ago?!" Wes said not understanding why.

"I could tell you why." Kim said as she walked in holding some papers and gave them to him.

He looked at them and looked to Viola. "So you have anything you want to tell us?" he asked and held the papers to her face and now they knew something no one knew.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Joe and Jason were now inside city hall and the place was in a panic after the bombing.

"Man hope Burt is ok." Joe said.

"You really are a fan boy." Jason said as he had heard from his girlfriend.

They entered the office of Mayor Burt Reynolds which was filled with his staff, empty bottles of alcohol, food wrappers and a lot of hookers.

"Hey Burt you got a minute?!" Joe shouted out to him.

He made his way through the wave of suits and strippers and was able to get to them. "Kid was wondering when you'd show up everything's gone crazy!" Burt said as he approached them both.

"Burt this is our newest guy his name is-"

"Lieutenant Jason Tyler, I read your file and I believe you're the one who can solve this situation?" he asked.

"Mr. Mayor you all have no idea what this city and it's people are in store for, these are not gangsters they are a bunch of mercenaries who are trained for one purpose as you just saw that is just the beginning." Jason stated.

"Well whatever you need city hall and all of Steelport is at your disposal." Burt said.

"All right I'm going to need the following." Jason made his list as a plan was being formulated.

"That's my plan in general if it's ok with you sir?" Jason asked Burt.

"Son what you've just told me is absolutely impossible and I like it!" Burt agreed with his plan.

"Jase gotta admit it's crazy enough to work but if it was my plan I'd just blow shit up until I got them." Joe detailed how'd he'd go about it.

"Well they'd just sit there and shrug their shoulder at your plan, you need something more constructive than total utter freakin chaos and that is why they won't see this coming and also why I need you to do the easy part." Jason said as Joe listened in.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Well his hour is up I guess it's bye-bye building number two." Rocky said as he went to detonate another bomb on his phone as he went for the next number on his key but was interrupted by a call from Jason.

"Jase! Have you finally decided to come around, or is this another middle finger?" Rocky asked.

"Let's talk about that." Jason said.

"Alright how are we going to play this?" Rocky asked.

"Well for a starters here are my demands."

**Can Jason stop his own team before they destroy the city and kill Viola? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	16. The Icemen cometh part 3

**Here it is and sorry for the very long wait but got it done so anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Icemen cometh part 3

"Don't do this?!" Viola shouted over the explosions.

"Vi you have to run, the others will be waiting outside!" Jason said as he fired a shot.

"I can't leave you…we can't." Viola said as he looked right into her eyes.

_Sometimes fate can be funny__…_

_It throws so many things at you that at one minute you__'__re doing one thing__…_

_Then the next something else__…_

_But it all leads to one moment that can change your life forever__…_

_And that moment came the day I faced my past__…_

_6 HOURS EARLIER_

The skies were clear, the streets were cleared under the mayor's orders for all to stay indoors and all there was were two men standing face to face in the deserted street.

"So…" Rocky said.

"So…" Jason said.

The tension between the two former team mates and friends was thick enough to hold in the palm of their hands.

"Just one question…how exactly do you plan to beat us with the entire SPPD?" Rocky asked as he knew what he was planning. "Oh you think I wouldn't know how you think? We're the same it's what I would do and besides you don't have resources like I do, now be a good boy, surrender, we let your girlfriend go and no one dies." he made his demands.

Jason knew he was right and reluctantly held his hands up as Rocky grabbed him and took him into an unmarked car and then just pistol whipped him across the back of his head knocking him out.

"We taking him back to base?" Kim said as she was cradling his unconscious body in her lap.

"Yeah maybe there we'll persuade him to come back to us." Rocky said.

"If he doesn't?" Kim said stroking his hair.

"He'll come round once he sees a good reason." Rocky said as they drove on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"We a go?" Joe asked.

"Yep all set." Kinzie said over her encrypted line.

"Now what?" Pierce asked.

"Like chess we wait for the next move." Oleg said.

"Let's hope this works then." Shaundi said as they all looked at the screen.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason was starting to come to but could only see darkness as he had the bag over his head and could slightly make out who was talking.

"Where we putting him?" he wasn't sure who it was talking.

"He can stay with his baby momma and deicide what's best for him." he made the voice out to be Kim's.

"_What the hell did she just say?!__"__ Jason mentally asked himself not sure if he heard that right._

"But what about his friends?" he wasn't sure of the voice he heard then.

"Either way Temple wants them taken out and I think he's got something in mind just for them." he knew the voice belonged to Rocky.

"_What is he planning now? Got to get Viola out, take these idiots out and then get my father.__"__ Jason told himself the plan._

The van stopped as Jason was dragged out and thrown into a chair as they bound him to it and took off the bag on his head as he could see where he was.

"Hey buddy were here now and we're going to try and get you back one more time." Rocky said as all his team-mates were present.

"I told you already not interested in working for that murdering asshole." Jason referred to his father.

He got a huge punch to the face from Rocky as he managed to make him bleed from his mouth.

"Wrong answer!" he said and just hit him a few more times making him bleed a bit more until his next punch was stopped by Wes.

"Rock! That's enough just take him to her and he might change his mind." Wes said reasoning with him.

He stopped and stepped aside. "Go ahead." he told them as Wes untied him and led him away from there.

"Wes why are you helping me?" Jason asked while spitting out blood.

"Look I need to tell you something and when I do you'll start questioning a lot of things." Wes said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you later." Wes said as they stopped in front of a door. "She's inside, just talk with her and think about this ok?" he said as he left him.

He went to open the door and inside was Viola lying down on a mattress as she sprung up quickly.

"Jason!" she said and just hurried over to him and he just embraced as they hugged and kissed.

"Did they hurt you?" Jason asked concerned for her.

"Slap there and an insult or two but nothing serious." Viola joked.

"Vi, Kim said you were my "Baby momma" what did she mean by that?" Jason straight up asked her.

"I went to the doctor's because I've been throwing up and they ran some tests to be sure and it came back inconclusive, I gotta go back for more testing." Viola explained.

He looked into her eyes. "Viola, whatever happens I will not leave you and this is what we think it is then we face it together and this here right now we can beat because they have no idea what they've gotten themselves into." Jason said as she raised an eyebrow to that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Got any idea where they are?" Joe asked.

"I'm getting there it's a lot of work and I don't appreciate nagging in my ear while I'm decrypting very complex algorithms and codes unless you want to try them?" Kinzie said still looking at her computer screen as Joe stood silently and she continued.

"Take that as a maybe, so what do we do when we get in there boss?" Pierce asked.

"Usual, shoot and blow shit up." Joe said.

"Fine with me." Shaundi said loading her gun.

"We need tread lightly, these are not ordinary people we're dealing with, they've left hundreds upon hundreds of men and women dead and majority were politicians and gangsters." Oleg warned.

"What was Jase's plan anyway?" Pierce asked.

"Everything is going to according to it all we need is one more part to play out." Kinzie said while typing away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"All right time's up lovebirds." Rocky said as he had his gun pointed at Jason and led him out as he locked Viola in the room.

"What now, you're gonna kill me?" Jason asked.

"No we want to talk with you first." Rocky said as they arrived in the main room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Talk? Really so killing civilians will make me want to come back?" Jason said.

"Well at first yes but we just want our guy back but ever since that botched operation which you fucked up by the way you haven't been the same and then your brother dies and your accusing our Commander of it? That's a serious accusation." Rocky said in a mocking tone.

"He admitted it to me and now your all still doing his dirty work so can I ask something here? Why are you still his little lap dog Rock?" Jason said as that hit a nerve with Rocky.

"I'm no one's lap dog and if you don't play along with us then you, your bitch and this whole fucking city will burn and in one hour it's gonna happen." Rocky said.

"Well that sounds good and all but I don't think so." Jason said.

"Jase…looks like I have to do it now and we were all hoping that-"

"STOP IT MAN! Just stop it now…this has gone on long enough!" Wes said as he knew he had to say something.

"Wesley shut up now." Rocky warned him.

"No Rock it ends here, Jase we're the ones who helped leak the info about Richard to Killbane…I'm sorry we had no idea." Wes confessed.

Jason could not believe he was hearing that his own team and friends are the ones who helped orchestrate Richard's death.

"BANG!" A gun went off as Wes just fell to the floor with a hole in his chest and Jason went to his side.

"Wes?!" he then looked to Rocky not even showing an ounce of remorse.

"They didn't know did they?" he asked him.

"Better that way, I didn't really have a problem doing it but them they would've cracked instantly so I told them it was a priority level four and we needed to abduct and bring in alive." Rocky said pointing the smoking gun at him.

A gun's safety was heard coming off. "Drop the gun Rocky!" Morty raised the gun at him.

"Well look who developed some balls, now Morty raising that gun as your leader is a capital offence and I may have to use lethal force to stop you." Rocky said as another safety came off.

It was Kim and she had her rifle pointed at him.

"Don't make me ask you twice Morty." she said. "We all have to do our part." she said as it seemed she knew all along about this.

"You knew? And you went through with it?!" Jason asked not believing someone he once trusted would do this sort of thing to him.

She locked eyes with him. "You abandoned us…abandoned me." she said why she did this.

"Kim I told you I didn't like that way and besides I think I know what this was all about and it wasn't about my mistakes right Rock?" Jason said.

They looked at him and saw he revealed something there. "You don't deserve her!" Rocky said in an angered state.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wes said as he coughed up some blood.

As she saw the look Rocky gave her and knew. "You did all this for me?" she asked.

"Everything and all for you." Rocky admitted.

Kim smiled as then she turned…"BANG!" she blew a hole right through Morty which killed him on impact.

"Morty!" Jason shouted as he watched his friend slump to the ground dead.

They went to turn to Jason who was now trying to save his fallen friend as he applied pressure to his wound as now their guns were on him.

"Looks like we get to do this the hard way, so long Jase we'll remember you when we're on a beach in Cancun." Rocky said.

"We're going to Cancun!?" Kim said excitedly said.

"Only the best for you." Rocky said as their attention was diverted and Wes handed him something.

They turned to face him to finish it and saw what he had in his hands.

"Now I don't think it would be good if you both kill me right now huh?" Jason said holding a live grenade.

They hesitated to do so as then the entire place powered down and sirens and gunfire was heard.

"How'd they find us?!" Rocky said.

"We can't stay!" Kim said as she was right.

"This isn't over because by tonight all this will be nothing." Rocky stated as he and Kim left getting away.

Jason began to try and save Wes.

"Jase…you gotta stop them both, their just as crazy as anything…listen I don't have much time but Temple he…he said that if this didn't work he'd give us something that would work on you and your friends." he said as Jason listened.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The door was busted in and Joe, Shaundi and Pierce came in armed as they looked around.

"Anything?" Joe asked.

"A lot of blood and there's two bodies in here." Pierce said overseeing the scene.

"Any sign of Jase or Vi?" Joe asked.

"Over here!" Shaundi shouted as they all rushed in.

They saw Jason and Viola alive as he was tending to her.

"Jase, you guys ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah we're good but we have an even bigger problem coming and the entire city is in danger if we don't stop it." Jason said.

"What do you mean by that?" Joe asked.

"My former squad what's left of them have gone insane and want to destroy plan on destroying the city and taking us down with it." Jason said as now the situation has gotten dire.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Temple!" Rocky shouted out loud.

"I heard they found two bodies, they got them?" he asked.

"No they grew a conscience, looks like we'll have to go with Plan B." Rocky said.

"Knew it would come to this, Congress, Hughes and The Saints can go fuck themselves." Temple stated.

**Now things are about to get insane. What do they have planned now? Will The Saints be able to stop them?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Saint vs Sinner part 1

**Here it is and have been playing Gat out of hell and it was a great expansion but also thinking if I were to do a sequel to this should Jason be involved in Saints Row 4? Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Saint vs. Sinner part 1

The past several hours were complete chaos as now it was about to get even worse as an impending attack on the entire city was in peril from another threat of the renegades.

"So they want to use this on us?" Joe asked.

"Yeah they originally designed this as a last resort to a more bigger problem like terrorists or an uprising of a country, but they were going to use this on you guys." Jason revealed a surprising fact to them.

"Temple really hated us, but why go this far?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah I mean it's not like we're that big of a threat to him or the world right?" Shaundi asked.

"It's not just about The Saints…it's about me." Jason said.

"Why you?" Joe asked.

"Because I'm the last remnants of his dirty deeds and the fact I know too much about his other "deeds" and believe me if I went public with them he would murder the world to stop me." Jason said in a dark tone.

"Hey if he's gonna use that thing on us then why not tell his bosses what he's up to?" Pierce pointed out.

"Pierce you're a genius." Jason said as he asked for his phone and began dialing a number.

"Hello."

"Yes I'd like to speak to Senator Hughes please." Jason asked.

"I'm afraid she's not available right now."

"Well can you pass on a message for me?" Jason asked.

"Yes what is it?"

"Tell her that The White Demon is with the people in purple now and that she is missing something important in her garage." Jason said casually.

The line went silent as Jason put the phone down on the table and sent it to speaker phone.

"Wait for it." Jason said to them all.

"TYLER WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" it was the voice of Senator Monica Hughes who sounded quite pissed.

"Ah Senator good to hear from you, now you know what I'm calling about right?" Jason asked.

"Temple said you joined The Saints and are planning to leak national secrets and had to send The Icemen after you." she said Temple's lie to cover up his true intention.

"Well you should know him by now that he lied about that and just wanted to kill me and The Saints, oh and he took The Deadalus." Jason said.

"He took it?! Now I know you're joking and how can I trust a burned agent?" Hughes asked.

"Ok how about proof his illicit activities over the years and proof he helped murder my brother Richard Tyler, Kinzie would you please send the files to our lovely Senator." Jason asked as she nodded and began to send all the evidence to her.

"Tyler…these files are…alright what do you need?" she asked.

"Simple The Saints once again will pull your ass out of the fire and stop him from his rampage and the rest we'll talk once we're done." Jason laid it out for her.

"Fine leeway for you and The Saints, do whatever it takes to stop Cyrus Temple and the remaining Icemen and I'll give you whatever you want." she said making the deal.

"Good to know Senator, we'll update you on anything new." Jason said as he hung up, he looked to the other Saints. "All right who here has a plan?" he asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"How far are we out from Steelport?"

"Not far, we'll be there in one hour."

"Soon we'll get them all and that traitor."

"They will all burn."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone was now at Kinzie's warehouse as they all began to gear up and prepare for what was coming.

"I've got the satellites locked onto the entire city but so far no sign of Temple." Kinzie said as she looked at her numerous monitors.

"He could be jamming all satellite communication and covering his location." Oleg pointed out.

"I'll try to adjust the frequency see if he's masking himself." Kinzie said working on that.

On the top floor Joe, Shaundi, Pierce, Viola and Jason were arming themselves with weapons.

"We got any sort of plan?" Viola asked.

"Find Cyrus and his lackeys, kill them and blow up their toy." Joe said.

"That's it?" Viola asked.

"It's worked all the time in the past." Shaundi said.

"It's our thing." Pierce said agreeing with her.

"I like it, let's do that." Jason said agreeing with that plan.

"But we have no idea where they are?" Viola pointed out.

"I found them!" Kinzie called over her communicator.

They all made their way to the main area and Kinzie had up on her monitors the location of a faint but visually looking ship of sorts.

"The Deadalus." Oleg said as they all saw the massive warship on the monitors.

"That thing's huge." Shaundi said.

"Is what I said." Pierce said as they were both in awe of it.

"How do we stop it?" Viola asked.

"For the first time I got no clue." Joe said.

"We hit it with a well placed strike." Jason spoke in as he was in full combat gear. "I'm the only one who knows where it's weak spots are so I have a plan and it may take some total utter freakin chaos to pull off." he said.

"Our speciality." Joe said as they listened in on the plan.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In the central station of The Deadalus Cyrus Temple along with Rocky and Kim were in view of the city.

"What're your orders sir?"

"Prepare to open fire." Temple ordered.

All personnel began locking their targets as they all had one each.

"We're ready sir."

Cyrus looked at the litany of targets and only thought for a second.

"Fire away." he ordered.

A barrage of shells and missiles began to hit every building in sight as rubble, glass and fire began to fall from above.

The ground was littered with people still being evacuated from Steelport they were being given cover by Saints who were also trying to take on the massive flying fortress but were being blown away with each shot of it's cannons.

The destruction of Steelport and it's citizens was inevitable.

"Sir you have a call."

"Patch me through." Temple said.

"It's me." it was Jason.

"What do you want?" Temple asked.

"Turning myself in." Jason said.

Hearing that he sounded surprised he wanted to hand himself over without a fight.

"How do I know this isn't a classic Tyler trick?" Temple asked.

"You don't but I get the message loud and clear, stop your attack and you can have me, no one else has to die because of me." Jason said trying to do the right thing.

"Then you come out to the top of the Saints headquarters, unarmed and alone." Temple requested.

"Done." Jason agreed.

"One hour be there or I blow up the bridge out of the city." Temple warned.

"Fine." Jason said as he cut transmission.

Jason made his way there as he knew he was going to his death but he knew it would mean saving lives and of those he cared about.

He made it to the Saints headquarters and took the elevator up to the top floor and went out to the outer deck and towards the helipad as he awaited an escort.

While waiting he thought about the good things in his life.

His mother making him peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off, or how she would make him oatmeal for breakfast or whenever he was sick or sad she would always read him a bedtime story, regardless of her job at the time she was the perfect mom to him.

When she died his brother Richard became his guardian and wanted to be just like him, even the day when Jason got into his first fight at school he told him violence wasn't always the answer, or when he had his first crush on a girl he told him to be himself, those were his best memories of his brother.

When he was enlisted into the army and then into black ops mission he was then placed into the Icemen, he was one of their best and succeeded on all his missions but one.

He was asked to infiltrate the Japanese mafia as he was able to become a high ranking lieutenant and gain valuable information but in order to get the main info he had to go to the boss and that's when he met her…the boss's wife Yumi she wasn't a typical mob boss's wife, she hated her husband and wanted out but was afraid of him, Jason offered her a way out and she accepted but their time together had made them close and eventually lovers which conflicted with his mission as he tried to do both her husband found out and tried to kill him but she took the bullet and died instantly which enraged Jason as he shot anyone in his path leaving nothing but bodies and any valuable info destroyed.

That led to him being burned and going into exile until the day he met her Viola DeWynter, by saving her life and joining The Saints he knew his life would change forever, he hadn't found a means to an end he found friendship in these rogues and love with Viola.

At first Viola to him was a woman in peril then finding out she was a lieutenant in one of the most infamous and popular gangs in the world The Saints, he knew it was an opportunity to use his skills for something else than the people that abandoned him, he could do what he wanted and in doing so he was enthralled into a war with another gang as he helped take them down one by one his feelings grew for Viola and eventually they fell in love, finally he had something worth fighting for.

He saw the helicopter with a V-Tol escort arriving as the copter touched down on the landing pad out came both Rocky and Kim with armed guards.

"Really? All this for me? You guys really are that scared of me." Jason mocked them.

"I'm not the one who's surrendering because he cares for some low life thugs who are wannabe celebrities?" Rocky said.

"And a slut who threw herself at you." Kim spat at him.

"Well when your father and so called friends decide to teach you a lesson by killing your brother in cold blood it tends to blur the lines a bit." Jason came back.

"Hands up." Rocky ordered him as he did.

The two guards went to him and brought his hands behind his back and they handcuffed him as Rocky approached him he just punched him in the stomach hard as that winded him.

"Let's go." he said as they took him on board and the left for The Deadalus as they arrived in minutes and he was escorted through the hallways and into the command centre where standing at the console and many monitors was Cyrus Temple.

"So it's come to this…I lose another son." Temple said in a past tense.

"You did the day you killed my brother." Jason said.

Temple turned to face his son. "You did the right thing before more people had to die." he said.

"I know so why don't you leave the city and get whatever you have planned for me over with." Jason said wanting him to finish it.

"All in due time…arm all weapons fire on my command." Temple made the order as he went back on his word.

"Knew you would do that." Jason said.

"You should know by now I don't make deals with terrorists." Temple said.

"Takes one to know one." Jason said seeing how much of a hypocrite his father is.

"Ready and-"

"OUR DEFENCES ARE DOWN?!"

Hearing that sent some fear towards Cyrus, Rocky and Kim as they looked to Jasoon who was still restrained.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"What's going on?!" Temple asked.

"Weapons are not responding and we can't get any response on the defense systems!"

"We've been hacked!"

Temple took a guess how and looked to Jason who looked oblivious and walked up to him.

"How are you doing this?!" he asked.

"Well let's just say when you asked me to hand myself in I figured you'd pull this stunt and I decided to have my very own cracker jack surprise just in case you actually grew a conscience and stop this but guess I was right." Jason explained as Temple searched him and found a small device that was transmitting a signal of sorts.

"We're under attack!"

The alarms blared as they base was being assaulted by choppers and V-Tol's as it was The Saints.

"I've had enough of this!" Rocky said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Jason's head.

"I said not to kill him." Temple said.

"Well plans change old man, he should've died in Japan but guess you were to sentimental to do just that." Rocky said revealing another truth.

"You were going to kill me anyway." Jason said.

"BOOM!" an explosion rocked the place and Jason took advantage of the chaos and just dove into Rocky sowing he had undid his restraints as they began to fight but from the viewing window of the command center a V-Tol crashed though there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Boss! They're sending more V-Tol's after us, we can't get close enough to land on it, we'll have to fight them!" Shaundi said.

"Let's take them out and then we get in and help Jason." Joe said.

"Hope we're not too late." Pierce said.

"We won't be." Viola said.

**Is Jason ok? Will they get to him in time? Will they stop Temple?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
